Le sixième sens
by Leadu31
Summary: Charly et Renée pensaient avoir une fille normale, malheureusement ou heureusement celle-ci n'est pas comme les autres, elle a un sixième sens. Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était la cause des soussis qu'elle devait résoudre ... Vampire/fantôme
1. Identification

**Voilà ma 2****ème**** fiction, pour ceux qui ont lus la première j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Léa.**

- Identification -

Nom : Swan.

Prénom : Bella.

Age : 18 ans.

Date de naissance : 13 septembre 1991.

Adresse : 4ème maison de la rue principale.

Ville : Forks.

Signe du Zodiac : Vierge.

Particularité : A un 6ème sens.

Nature du 6ème sens : Vois les morts qui restent coincés sur terre ( autrement dis … les fantômes )

**Voilà, bon, c'est super cours, je sais. Mais je savais pas par quoi commencer. **

**Promis le prochain chapitre vas vous expliquer pas mal de choses.**

**Il paraîtra très prochainement, c'est à dire dans les heures qui suivent … **

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**Léa**


	2. Le commencement

**Merci les filles pour vos review, c'est super sympa.**

**Tout de suite … La suite.**

-Le commencement-

J'avais dix ans lorsque j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas comme les autres.

Voilà comment j'ai rencontrer mon premier fantôme …

Alors que nous revenions d'un fast-food pour fêter mes dix ans comme je le voulais, je courus vers le petit animal en pleins milieu du trottoir en m'écriant :

_ Ho ! Le chat !

J'étais tellement accaparée par le félin que je ne vis pas mes parents me lancer des regards interrogatifs. Je me mis à le caresser avec adoration et admiration et à lui parler :

_ Tu est mignon le chat.

_ Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais la ?

_ Pourquoi tu miaules ?

_ Bella chérie, ou tu un chat ? Me demanda ma mère inquiète.

_ Ici, là regarde, je le touche. Répondis-je avec un gros sourire.

_ Non, il n'y a rien la Bella ! Affirma mon père.

_ Mais si, regarde il est la a mes pieds ! Contrais-je avec une moue de mécontentement.

_ Bella, si c'est une blague elle est pas marrante. Commença à s'énerver mon père.

_ Mais papa, je me ficha pas de toi il est la, ne me dis pas que tu l'entends pas miauler depuis tout à l'heure ! Dis-je avec les larmes au yeux.

Mon père était presque aussi énerver qu'incrédule.

Ma mère l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait a se mettre en colère sérieusement.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de moi et me dis avec toute la douceur du monde :

_ Ma chérie, tu vois vraiment un chat, là ? Demandât-elle en pointant l'animal.

_ Oui, maman. Répondis-je à ma mère.

_ Chéris, je crois que nous avons un problème.

_ Pourquoi, qu'es ce que j'ai fait ? Demandais-je anxieuse.

_ Tu voie des chose que nous ne voyons pas Bella. Je ne le voie pas moi le chat, et ton père non plus. Mais s'il te plait, dis moi comment il est.

_ Il est tigré, noir et gris avec des moustaches blanches.

_ D'accord et tu peut me dire ce qu'il fait la ?

_ Il miaule encore en se tournant vers la maison là-bas.

_ A bon ?

_ Mais oui, on dirait qu'il veut dire quelque chose.

_ Lève-toi chérie.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, dis mon père qui avait observer la scène, si nous ne le voyons pas avec ta mère c'est logiquement qu'il n'est pas vivant … donc la seule possibilité est qu'il soit mort. Hors si il est mort, il ne devrais plus être sur terre mais dans l'aude-là. Si il est rester ici ce n'est pas de son pleins grès. A mon avis il veut nous faire voir quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il devait faire de sont vivant mais qu'il n'as pas pus faire car il est mort avant. Mais maintenant il est un fantôme et il ne dois plus avoir de force, c'est donc pour cela qu'il est venus te voir Bella. Pour que tu le fasse à sa place, après cela il pourra enfin, peut-être, suivre le chemin de la lumière. Suivons-le. Nous verrons bien ou il nous mènera.

Je me levas et regarda le chat avec attentions qui s'était lever pendant que mon père nous parlais.

_ Vas-y le chat montre-nous où es-ce que nous devons aller. Dis ma mère en regardant dans la directions de mes pieds sans savoir que le chat étais déjà à un mètre de moi.

Le chat partis vers une maison peinte en verte. Vus l'état de la maison elle devait être en ruine depuis un bon bout de temps. Il sauta le grillage avec grâce pendant que moi je restais coincé derrière.

_ Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda mon père.

_ Il est passé derrière le grillage mais moi je peux pas passer. Il est juste à côté d'une cave . Et il nous attend.

Il me fis monter sur ses épaules et monta sur le mur d'à-côté. Je courus vers le chat et le regarda intensément après que mon père mes reposer. Il monta sur la trappe de la cave et commença a gratter sur le bois pourris.

_ C'est la, il y a quelque chose !! Dis à mes parents qui me regardaient.

Je me mis à tirer sur les battants et au bout de dix minutes à tirer avec mon père et ma mère, ils cédèrent. Je tomba sur mes fesse tout comme ma mère. Mais j'eu le temps de voir quatre petits chatons sortir de cet endroit noir ils étaient si mignons, mais si maigres.

_Woua ! Ils sont trop beau ! M'exclamais-je en me remettant sur les pieds.

Les petits chats étaient tous content de se retrouver à l'air libre.

Je me retournais vers la mère et la vis partir vers un trou de lumière et disparaître.

_ Elle est partis !! Dis je à moitié en pleurant.

_ Qui ma chérie, Qui est partie ? Me demanda ma mère inquiète.

_ La maman chatte !

Puis, je fondis en larmes.

_ Mais, c'est pas grave, c'est normal elle est aller rejoindre sa maman si elle est morte ou même sa grand-mère. Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire chérie, tu as libérer les petits chatons.

Puis mon père nous ramena à la maison, moi, ma mère et les quatre petits chattons.

Ma mère n'avait pas voulus les laisser seuls dans la nature.

Depuis ce jours, quatre chats tigrés vivait à la maisons.

Voilà, alors comment vous avez trouver ce sauvetage de petits chatons ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Bisoux.

Léa.


	3. L'explication

**Voilà le chapitre 3, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserai …**

**Moi, je trouve qu'il explique pas mal de chose mais surtout la plus part de vos review !**

**Merci encore à vous, cher lecteur !**

**Désolé, pour les fautes, je suis nulle en orthographe … **

**J'espère pouvoir posté dans pas longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Léa.**

* * *

**POV Renée :**

_ Lève-toi chérie. Demandais-je à Bella.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Me répondit-elle.

J'allais lui dire que nous allions rentrer à la maison. Elle avait sûrement prit un coup de chaud ( bon à Forks peut-être pas ).

Mais je n'allais quand même pas laisser ma fille au milieu du trottoir parler à un chat imaginaire. Pas que j'avais une super réputation à tenir mais quand-même une fille qui parle toute seule et qui s'invente des personnages imaginaire, ça se sait vite dans une ville aussi petite que Forks.

Mais Charly répondis à ma place et partis dans une explication extraordinaire avec des fantômes ( non, mais sérieusement, des fantômes ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Des vampires, des loups-garous et des supers-héros avec des supers pouvoirs ?) Il expliquait comme si il avait connus ça toute sa vie. Faire croire à notre fille qu'elle voyait des fantômes, c'étais le comble de la famille Swan. Pourtant, c'était ce que venais de faire Charly !

Je crois que j'allais avoir une petite discutions avec Charly quand Bella serait couchée …

_Plus tard dans la soirée :_

J'étais seule dans le salon avec Charly depuis cinq minutes. Nous avions tout les deux éviter le sujet de Bella et de ses « visions ». Mais d'un coup ( sous l'effet de la colère sûrement ), je me levais du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise, posa le livre que j'étais entrain de lire et me mis devant Charly qui me fuyait des yeux.

_ Il faut que tu m'expliques !! Je comprends plus rien, c'est pas possible, les fantômes ça n'existe pas et pourtant après que le « chat » nous ai emmener dans ce jardin, il y a des chatons qui sont sortis de cette cave.

Mais le pire, c'est que tu les as vus et que tu n'as même pas parus surpris ou choquée. Rien.

Et tu as vue comment tu lui as déballer ton explication sur les « esprit » dans le monde vivant ?!

J'avais déballer ça comme si c'étais sa faute mais il n'y étais pour rien …

_ Je suis désoler mais s'il te plait explique moi … Murmurais-je en le regardant désespéré.

_ Je te dois des explication, c'est vrai. Admis Charly en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui et m'invita à m'asseoir.

_ Voilà, j'ai dis ça à Bella, car ma grand-mère étais comme elle. Elle voyait plus de chose que nous : elle voyait les fantôme des gens qu'elle connaissait, mais aussi des gens dont-elle n'avait jamais entendue parlée. Son « travail », si on peut appeler ça comme ça, était d'aider ces esprit à faire quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire alors qu'ils était vivant. Mais malheureusement, elle a découvert qu'elle voyait les fantômes toute seule et ne l'a jamais dit à personne à par sa fille, ma mère ne l'occurrence, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, ni ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire. Lorsque que quelqu'un voie les fantôme, elle ne dois le révéler à personne. Ors, elle l'a révéler au père d'un jeune fille morte depuis peu, mais le père de la jeune fille s'avérais aussi être son tueur. Elle lui a dit qu'elle étais à coté d'elle et qu'elle voulais savoir pourquoi elle l'avait tué. Mais l'homme l'as assez mal pris et lui as tirée dessus avec son revolver, juste avant de se donner la mort. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup … mais deux heures après dans l'ambulance.

Il avait dit les dernière phrase avec les larmes au yeux.

_ Je suis désolée chéri. Dis-je avec le sentiment d'être mal-alaise.

Il me pris dans ses bras et sur ses mots, nous allâmes nous couchés dans un silence de mort …

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Bonne Journée. Léa.**


	4. Décés pas comme les autres

**Voilà pour le chapitre N°4 J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Léa.**

* * *

**LuckyPotterCullen : **

**Désoler pour Charly, mais il fallait que ça fasse un peut tragédie, lol ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait de la peine ! Bisoux, Léa.**

**Mimicam :**

**Je suis super heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Mettre un commentaire sur ta fiction était vraiment normal ! Elle était super ! Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Bisoux, j'espère te revoir bientôt !**

**Amandine :**

**Coucou, Amandine ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ( ça fait toujours plaisir !), ensuite, Charly et Renée sont ensemble et pour finir, Edward et Bella ne se rencontrons pas au Lycée ! Gros bisoux ! Léa.**

**Galswinthe :**

**Je suis contente de te revoir sur cette fic ! Je ne le prend pas mal du tout, merci au contraire ! Je vais suivre ton conseil ! Merci encore ! Bisoux. Léa.**

**Bellardtwilight : **

**Contente de te revoir toi aussi sur cette fiction ! Désolée pour la longueur du chapitre !**

**Merci ! Bisoux, Léa.**

**samy940 :**

**Ca fait plaisir de te réécrire ! Lol. Contente que mon expliquation d'aille bien !**

**Désoler encore pour la longueur, celui-ci sera plus long ! Bisoux, Léa.**

**xalexeex25 :**

**Un grand merci pour ta review ( même si elle n'elle n'est pas très explicite !) Lol.**

* * *

_Décès pas comme les autres :_

Voilà comment j'ai découvert mon premier fantôme ( enfin, surtout que j'ai ai pris conscience ). Je n'en vois pas souvent ( entre 2 et 3 par ans ), mais quand je les vois, ils me foutent la frousse !

Ca dépend évidemment de comment ils sont morts, si une personne meurt d'une crise cardiaque, elle n'aura pas le même aspect que si elle était morte assassinée avec deux balles dans le cœur.

Ils s'adressent généralement à moi pour parler à leurs proches et leur faire part de quelque chose.

**Oooo0000oooO******

_ Super ! Fis-je à Angéla qui me disais affolée qu'elle avait oublié le contrôle de Maths, avec une voix ironique.

_ Et comment tu vas faire ? Lui demandais-je avec une petit sourire en coin qui voulait dire que je le savais très bien.

Mais elle l'ignora royalement et me fis un peu gênée :

_ Et bien … c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi.

_ Tu veut dires que tu vas encore une fois recopier ce qu'il y a marquer sur ma copie.

C'est ça non ? Lui fis-je remarquer avec un faux air de désespoir .

_ Oui … Affirmât-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, mais hier soir il a fallut que je finisse ma dissertation de Français et j'y étais encore à une heure du mat'. Je me suis réveiller le nez dans les phrases.

_ Bon, O.K. Acceptais-je après plusieurs secondes de réflexions qui ne me servirent strictement à rien car je savais déjà que j'allais accepter.

Je ne peut rien lui refuser à cette petite Angéla.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras en criant :

_ Ho ! Bella, je t'adore ! Tu est la meilleure de toutes les amis que j'ai eu !

_ Heu … Angéla ?

_ Oui !

_ Je suis ta seule amie.

_ Ha … Oui. Admit-elle déçut.

_ Mais alors, tu est la meilleures de toute les filles que je connaissant ! Se rattrapât-elle avec son plus grand sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel quand le professeur de Maths, Mr Gordon, nous ouvris le salle.

_ Je suis désolé pour mon retard, mais ma filles est décédée avant-hier … et je me suis couché tard. Je vous avouerais que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit ni la précédente …

Finit-il les larmes au yeux.

Ou ! Ca, je ne m'y attendais pas, et je suis pas la seuls surprise vue la tête de mes camarades.

Nous entrâmes en silence dans la salle et nous assîmes dans la même ambiance de mort, d'angoisse et de solitude.

_ Je voudrais d'abord vous dire que je ne serais pas là après-demain. Nous serons en l'occurrence le 16 Novembre.

Commença le prof en se reprenant, mais cet effort se perdit vite dans le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Trois coup retentirent contre la porte et Mme Johnson entra en trombe et alla enlacer Mr Gordon en lui disant :

_ Je suis désolée, votre filles était tellement gentille ! J'ai eut votre femme au téléphone hier, elle était extrêmement bouleversée ! Comment es-ce que ça c'est produit ?

Le prof qui s'était retenu de pleurer devant nous, éclata en sanglots.

Angéla ne tarda pas à verser des larmes de compassion ; tout comme la plus par des filles sentimentalement fragile.

_ Elle … elle … Elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque due à un choc émotionnel et puis elle à était saignée à blanc … Comment ? Pourquoi ? On ne sait pas. Elle n'a pas de signe de chute. D'après les médecins elle à était retrouvée morte en plein milieu de la rue sans la moindre égratignure, ni marque d'agression et pas de sang, nul part.

Alors que je regardais la réaction de Mme Johnson, une jeune fille apparus à côté d'elle et murmura tristementt, mais assez fort pour que je l'entende :

_ Oh ! Papa, si tu savais comme tu te trompe à propos de ma mort ! Pardonne-moi !

Puis, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparus.

J'étais tellement étonnée, cela ne pouvait pas être la fille du prof ?! Non, je n'ai jamais vue de fantômes dans mon lycée, n'y au collège d'ailleur ! Je regarda Angéla et lui demanda :

_ Tu l'as vu ?

_ Qui ?

_ La fille à côté du prof ?

_ Mme Johnson ? Bien sur !

_ Mais non, Patate ( je lui disait souvent ça quand elle savait très bien de quoi je parlais mais qu'elle faisait comme si elle ne le savait pas.

_ Alors, si tu ne parle pas de Mme Johnson, il n'y a personne, pourquoi, tu voix quelqu'un ?

Elle essaya de regarder en plissant les yeux mais elle me regarda en faisant une grimace, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait rien.

_ Non, non …

Alors que je réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, une main glacée se posa sur ma main droite qui était à l'opposée d'Angéla. Je me tourna vers la droite et poussa un cris de surprise.

C'était-elle …

Sa fille …

Tout le monde me regardait en se disant : « elle est vraiment folles cette fille »

Ca c'est sur qu'il doivent croirent que j'ai pas la lumière à tous les étages !

La filles me regardait et me demanda tout bas :

_ Dis-lui ! Dis-lui, que j'ai pas était tué comme ça ! Pas comme il le croit !

Je l'a regardais incrédule et elle due comprendre mon incompréhension car elle me montra deux petit trou qu'elle avait dans le cou. Ca ne voulais dire qu'une chose, je savais à cause de quoi elle était morte ….

_**Un Vampire !**_

**

* * *

**

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, encore désoler pour les fautes et vous savez ce qu'il vous restent à faire !

**Cliquer sur le bouton vert !**

**Bisoux, Léa.**


	5. Comment te dire ?

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais l'emplois du temps de cette nouvelle année, n'est pas de tout repos pour moi …**

 **Ensuite, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos post qui sont important pour moi !**

**C'est ce qui fit que ça me donne envie de vous écrire la suite, ça m'encourage vraiment alors s'il vous plait … CONTINUEZ !**

 **Et un dernier trucs avant de vous laissez découvrir la suite, je sais que beaucoup de gens lisent ma fiction, mais ne laissent pas de review, alors pour eux, j'aimerez leurs dirent que quand on écrit une fic et qu'on la publie c'est pour avoir l'avis de plusieurs personnes et le votre compte ! Surtout pour moi ! Alors laissez une review !**

**Merci, je ne retient pas vos yeux plus longtemps et comme d'habitude …**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

**Bisoux à tous,**

**Léa.**

**000OOOoooOOO000**

* * *

**Galswinthe :**

**Merci encore pour tes review, sans des gens comme toi, je pense que j'arrêterais ma fic !**

**Tu es tellement fidèle à mes fic que j'en suis émue ( verse des larme silencieuse ) Tu ne sais pas à quel point je tient à toi ! Merci encore ! Gros, gros, GROS bisoux à toi !**

**Et surtout n'oublie pas de me laisser ton avis !!! Kiss ! **

**samy940 :**

**Au rendez-vous comme toujours ! Merci encore pour la énième review que tu me laisse ! Je ne sais ce que je ferais sans toi et tes review ! C'est vrai que les Cullen vont bientôt surgir dans l'histoire, mais qui sait … ce seras peut-être les méchant … ou peut-être les gentil … rien n'est moins sur !!! Bon, j'arrête avec mon super suspens et je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Bisous pleins d'amour et de reconnaissances ! Léa !**

**mimicam :**

**Merci beaucoup pour les encouragement ! Ca me touche et surtout c'est quelque chose dont j'ai besoin ! Car écrire n'est pas de tout repos, mais ça, tu en sait quelque chose ! **

**Je te laisse pour la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimera autant que les chapitres précédents ! Bisoux, Léa.**

**bellardtwilight :**

**Tu veut la suite ?? Et bien la voilà !! Contente de te revoir sur ce chapitre ! J'espère relire des review de toi prochainement !! Bisoux ! Léa.**

**xalexeex25 :**

**C'est vrai, elle connaît les vampire, mais ce n'est que parce que la filles de Mr Gordon n'est pas sont premiers cas décédées à cause d'un vampire … Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bisoux, et à la prochaine fois ! **

**Léa.**

**anna-cool :**

**Merci d'avoir ajouter me fiction à tes alertes, mais … je sais pas comment te le dire, mais en fait, je sais pas à quoi ça sert et ce que ça fait … alors si tu veut bien m'expliquer ce que ça fait de mettre un fiction dans les alertes … ( rougie de gêne devant sont ordinateur ) Enfin … merci pour ta review, ça était un plaisir de la lire ! Au plaisir de te revoir ! Léa.**

**amandine :**

**Coucou amandine ! Tu adore encore et encore et moi je t'adore encore et encore ! Lol, Les vampire vont enfin faire leurs apparitions ! Mais pas dans ce chapitre ! Peut-être dans le prochain si j'ai assez de review … Bisoux pleins d'amour pour toi ! Léa.**

* * *

**Comment te dire ??**

_La filles me regardait et me demanda tout bas :_

__ Dis-lui ! Dis-lui, que j'ai pas était tué comme ça ! Pas comme il le croit !_

_Je l'a regardais incrédule et elle due comprendre mon incompréhension car elle me montra _

_deux petit trou qu'elle avait dans le cou._

_Ca ne voulais dire qu'une chose, je savais à cause de quoi elle était morte …._

_**Un Vampire !**_

_**OOOooo000oooOOO**_

Je connaissait l'existence des vampires.

En même temps, les fantômes existent bien, alors pourquoi pas eux ?

C'était la quatrième personne en deux mois à peine. Il y avait donc des vampires qui se rapprochaient.

Ca avait étais la fille du prof la victime, mais ça aurait pus être n'importe qui, moi, comme Angela.

Ils se rapprochaient …

Ils étaient même sûrement par mis nous !

Mais comment les reconnaître ??

Ce fut Angela qui me sortit de mes pensées :

_ Bella ? Ca va ?

_ Heu oui … Pourquoi ? dis-je innocemment.

_ On aurait dit que tu avais vue un fantôme avec la tête que tu avais ?!

_ Qui moi ? Avoir vue un fantôme ?? Non, n'importe quoi ! Dis-je ne me passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

C'était décidée ce soir, je chercherait des information et je trouverais un moyen de démasquer ses vampire au monde entier quitte à me faire tuée moi même !!!

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de tuer des gens innocent !!

Même pour se nourrir, encore moins même !

Mais tout d'abord, il faillait que je parle au prof de la mort de sa fille.

OOOooo000oooOOO

Tous le monde sortait de la pièce petit à petit.

Mr Gordon nous avez dit de l'excusez pour sont comportement et réaction.

Nous avions échapper au contrôle, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Angela.

Je m'avançais vers le prof, qui allait jeter son énième mouchoir à la poubelle.

_ Mr … es-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

_ Bien sur, Is-Bella. Se rattrapa-t-il.

Nous nous installâmes au fond de la classe en attendant que les derniers soient partis.

_ Vas-y. Commença-t-il après que après que les retardataires aient quittées la classe.

_ Voilà … je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, ni comment vous le dire, mais … enfin ...

_ Oui ?

_ Voilà ; c'est à propos de votre fille …

Il déglutit bruyamment puis reprit d'un ton qui se voulait dur et sec :

_ Oui, et ?

_ Heu, et bien, elle n'est pas morte comme vous le croyez …

_ Comment peut-tu prétendre ça ? Tu ne connais pas ma fille, tu ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passer ! Alors, si c'est pour aller dire à tes copains de classe que tu as réussi à me faire pleurer encore plus et bien tu peut t'en aller sur le champs ! Tu me déçois Bella ! Je ne te croyais pas comme tous ces idiot de première classe !

Wouuu ! Super révélation …

Une jeune fille apparut à mes côtés et m'expliqua à un vitesse incroyable :

_ Il faut qu'il te croit, il n'as pas le droit de rester dans l'ignorance !

Elle réfléchis une petite seconde puis me regarda avec un regard pleins d'espoir :

_ Prouve lui que tu me connais mieux qu'il ne pense ! Heu … Donna lui ça …

Puis elle me donna un anecdote de quand elle était petite.

Pendant ce petit laps de temps, Mr Gordon regardait par la fenêtre plongé dans ses pensée et ses souvenirs.

Je rompis le silence avec des paroles lointaines :

_ Votre fille avez participé à un concours d'orthographe à l'age de 8 ans.

On lui demanda d'épeler ELEPHANT, si elle réussissait, elle gagnait le concours …

Elle l'épela … mais elle oublia le T intentionnellement, juste pour ne pas être prise en photos comme étant la gagnante du concours et donc que sa photos soit en première page des journaux de la ville.

Je m'arrêta un long moment puis repris d'un ton tout aussi lointain …

_ Elle n'aimait pas être prise ne photos … et elle détestait être au centre de l'attention …

Le prof éclata en sanglots plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je verse aussi des larmes silencieuses. C'est larmes, je les avait retenue mais, je ne pouvais plus …

Sur ce … Je pris mon sac puis me dirigea vers la sortis en ne lui disant qu'un pauvre :

_ Votre filles n'est pas morte d'une crise cardiaque … Mais elle a étais assassinée.

Je partis de la salle et partit en courant vers les toilettes pour pleurer encore et encore la mort des personnes qui m'étaient le plus chers sous les regards des élèves qui me rencontraient dans le couloirs !

J'entrait dans les toilettes et m'enferma dedans et me perdit dans un mélange de souvenirs de mes proches perdus …

Mes parents …

* * *

**Coucou tous le monde, alors, comment étais ce chapitre ???**

**Triste, je sais, mais il fallait bien qu'elle lui dise !**

**Laissez moi vos avis, c'est important, je posterait le prochains chapitre**

**si j'ai au moins dix review ! C'est à dire environs 40 review !**

**Bisoux, à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée !**

**Léa.**


	6. Le jour où ma vie a basculée

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction …**

**  
Je sais que je vous ai beaucoup faites patienter, mais j'avais une demande pour une autre fiction par une amie que j'ai faites  
****« Les courses, c'est fait pour les humains et pas pour les vampires » et elle m'a pris pas mal de temps …  
Mais me revoilà avec la suite !!!  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres …  
Il n'est pas très intéressant, mais c'est un pilier de l'histoire !!!  
Merci encore pour vos review !!**

**Merci beaucoup à vous : Gaux, lorie7812, belladu57, alexandra-luna-1019, Lil'Am.**

**Je vous laisser découvrir la suite !!**

**Gros bisoux à tous !!**

**Bisoux vampiriques …  
Léa.**

* * *

**Amandine : **

**Tu veux la suite, et bien la voilà !!  
Bella continuera de faire des bonne action, je te le garantis !!  
Bisoux !!**

**anna-cool :**

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! ^^**

**Mimicam : **

**Merci, beaucoup pour les encouragement, j'en ai besoin.**

**Et, oui, les parents de Bella sont mort, pas très joyeux, mais au moins, j'ai plus à m'occuper d'eux, lol. Je rigole, j'en avais juste besoin pour l'histoire, voilà !  
Merci pour ta review !  
Bisoux, Léa.**

**Mrs Esmée Cullen : **

**C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont assez courts, mais si ils étaient plus longs, je mettrait beaucoup plus de temps à les poster !! J'espère que j'ai bien répondus à tes attentes.  
Bisoux, Léa.**

**xalexeex25 :**

**Waw, les questions, c'est ton truc on dirait, lol !  
Je vais juste répondre à quelques unes mais pas toutes …  
C'est vrai que les parents de Bella sont morts, mais pas par un vampire …  
Et Edward fait effectivement partis de cette fiction !!  
Voilà !!  
Bisoux, bisoux ! **

**Léa.**

**Babounette : **

**Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise !!  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Si tu avait les larmes au yeux, alors, c'est que j'ai réussis à faire  
passer une super émotion, et j'en suis vraiment contente !!**

**Romane :  
**

**Coucou, voici la suite que tu a tant attendue !!**

**Bisoux, et merci pour ta review.****  
Léa.**

* * *

Cela faisait 3 mois …

* 3 mois que je cherchais qui pouvait bien être derrière ces meurtres …

* 3 mois que les morts s'empilaient les unes sur les autres …

* 3 mois que je faisais choux blanc …

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où ma petite routine a été bouleversée …

* * *

Comme tous les matins, je descendis de l'étage en trébuchant sur douze des treize marches de mon escalier. Mais heureusement , je suis arrivée indemne en bas. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la cafetière et me servis une tasse de café noir, tout en réfléchissant à ma nuit …

Elle avait était spéciale, pas comme toutes les autres ( logique, si elle est spéciale …) …  
J'avais rêver de quelque chose d'important, mais comme toutes les choses important que l'on vous confiait, je l'ai oublier …

Je cherchai … encore et encore …

Mais rien ne me venais …

Puis d'un coup, une lumière apparut² devant moi et me murmura un truc du comme :

Fusen … quelques chose qui finissait en « en » … Rullen … oui, c'est ça mais sans le R, y'a une autre truc du genre … Tullen … non … Mullen ?? …

non, plus … ça sonnait beaucoup mieux, du genre Allen … non … Sullen … non !! … Cullen ??? Oui !! C'est ça, Cullen.

Puis la lumière disparut et ne réapparut pas.

Cullen, Cullen … Ce nom me disait quelque chose …

Puis soudain, mon rêve me revint en mémoire :

J'étais seul dans une clairière avec un jeune homme très beau, je dois l'avouer, même trop beau pour être vrai.

_Je le regardais avec admiration et il dut le remarquer car il me sourit ses toutes ses dents et c'est à ce moment là que je compris ce que c'était …_

__ Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. _Je savais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose …

__ Tu es … Tu es …_

__ Un vampire ? Continua-t-il avant de s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire sadique à une vitesse surhumaine et de me mordre dans le cou là ou ma chair était la plus tendre._

Je sortis de ma transe en sursautant à cause de trois coup qui retentirent dans la pièce.  
Je me précipitai vers la prote et l'ouvris, juste après m'être gameller avec mes bottes qui étaient restées sur le passage.

_ Oh ! Angela !!

_ Bella ! Ca av ??

_ … Ouai … Et toi ?

_ Super, tu veux que je t'emmène au Lycée ?

_ Je veux pas te déranger …

_ Mais non, t'inquiète, je ne te l'aurais pas demander si ça m'aurai gêner !!

_ … Ouai, c'est sur …, Je finis de me préparer et j'arrive.

_Ok, je t'attends dans ma voiture.

_ D'accord.

Puis elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers sa Ford.  
Je refermai la porte et alla m'asseoir dans le fauteuil de l'entré.  
Je souffla un bon coup et repartis dans ma chambre prendre mon sac préparé la veille, puis j'enfilai mes bottes (qui m'avaient encore faites trébucher) et mon manteau. Je sortis ensuite et refermai la porte à clé derrière-moi.

Nous nous mîmes en route après que j'ai refermer la portière de la voiture d'Angela alors que le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. C'était un silence ni gênant ni pesant. Nous n'étions pas ce genre de fille avec Angela à parler des derniers potins de la ville. Nous n'avions pas besoins de parler tout le temps. Et le silence qui s'installait n'était généralement pas brisé par une tentative de notre part d'entamer la conversation. C'était ce qui était bien avec elle, c'était qu'elle respectait votre intimité et ne vous posais jamais de questions vraiment personnelles ou gênantes.

Nous arrivâmes et sortirent du transport sous les regards habituels des autres élèves.

Puis, la journée de déroula sans encombres ; comme toutes les matinées tranquilles.

Au déjeuné, je ne pris pas grand choses car je n'avais pas faim, mais surtout parce que j'avais quelque chose sur le cœur qui me tourmentait.

_ Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda Angela en regardant mon plateau sérieusement inquiète.

_ Si, si … Bon, il faut que j'aille faire des recherches après …

_ Ah … Ok, tant mieux, moi il faut que j'aille passer un coup de fil à ma grand-mère pour son anniv'.

Je lui fis un maigre sourire qu'elle me rendit comme toujours.

Je déposai mon plateau et m'élançai dans les escaliers déserts à l'heure du déjeuné.

J'arrivai à la salles des ordinateurs, autrement dit, la salle informatiques, et m'installa devant l'un d'eux.

J'allai sur Internet et cherchai sur Google : _**Cullen **_

La recherche me trouva un certain « Carlisle Cullen », médecin à Forks. Je regardai de plus près une de ces photos et remarquai qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout au « Edward Cullen » qui était apparut dans mon rêve … Un était blond et l'autre au cheveux couleur cuivre. Je cherchai alors à Edward Cullen, mais ma recherche ne m'apporta rien.  
Je décidai alors de regarder de plus près ce Carlisle Cullen et en impriment une photos de lui, je remarquait quelques anomalies …

Ces yeux étaient d'une couleur ambre, jamais je n'avait une couleur comme ça au part avant. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que la mienne qui était je pense la plus pâle du pays !!

Et surtout, il y avais ce charme et cette apparence, jamais je n'avais vus de personne aussi jolie que cet homme. E ces symptômes il ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme de mon rêve, mais sinon ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance …

Mais quelque chose ne cessait de me dire que si je trouvait l'un, je trouverais l'autre …  
Alors, je pris l'adresse du bonhomme et la notai sur un postit que je collai dans mon agenda.

C'était décidé, après les cours, j'irai voir cet homme pour vérifier mes soupçons.

L'après-midi passa plutôt vite …

Je sortis de Sport ( Heurk !! ) et demandait à Angela de me ramener ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Arrivée chez moi, je pris les clés de ma Chevrolet, m'enfournai dedans et m'apprêtai à démarrer juste avant que ma raison me face revernir sur terre :

_Non, mais t'es pas bien ?! Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ???_

_Tu vas chez un homme que tu connaît même pas et en plus, c'est peut-être un mangeur d'homme ???? Mais t'es vraiment pas bien !! Et puis, de toutes façon, tu allait lui dire quoi ?? « Bonjour monsieur le vampire, voulez-vous bien aller chasser ailleurs que dans cet Etat car vous voyez tout ces innocents que vous tuez viennent me hanter après avoir laisser leurs cadavres dans une ruelle !! » _

Bon, Ok, peut-être que je devrai me calmer et réfléchir à comment l'aborder sans me faire dévorer toute crue.

…

……

………

……………..

……………………..

…………………………………..

* * *

.............

...…

Je dois avouer que j'ai beau chercher, je vois pas comment je pourrais aborder un vampire sans qu'il de jette sur moi en se disant « à table !! ».  
Et puis imaginons que ce ne soit pas des créatures sanglantes …

Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!Ce Carlisle Cullen me prendrait pour une vrai folle, une vrai détraquée !!

Puis après, il le dirait à sa femme, qui le dirait à la voisine, puis à des amies au club de Gym du coin ou au Supermarché. Après toute la ville le saurait et je vois bien le titre du « Forks-new-paper » :

**La fille qui croyait aux Vampires, les créatures de la nuit !!!**

Puis, on m'enverrai dans un asile de fous …  
Un frissons me parcourus …

Ces fous me faisaient peur …

Mais en même temps, si je n'allais pas voir chez ce Monsieur Cullen, je ne saurais jamais qui fait ces meurtres permanents !!

Et au pire, je lui demanderai de ne pas me prendre pour une folle et je lui dirait que c'était un gage ou le but était de demander à une personne si elle était un personnage mythique ou légendaire, vus qu'on avait regarder « Dracula, le retour », j'avais penser aux vampires. Et vus que l'on est passée par là, et bien, je me suis dis, je vais le faire et malheureusement, c'était tomber sur ce pauvre monsieur. Et évidemment j'en était désolée.

Bon, il manquait plus que j'appuie sur l'accélérateur et que je me rende chez le médecin.  
Ce que je fis sans plus attendre.

Je m'arrêtai au feu rouge et en attendant son passage au vent, je pris le plan que j'avais imprimer pour aller chez cet homme. Je devais prendre la centrale puis tourner à droite à 2.5 Km dans un chemin sous les arbre de la forêt en retrait de Forks.

Je m'engageait donc sur cette route …

Mais n'en sorti jamais de mon humanité …

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui est arriver à Bella ??  
Ou que va-t-il lui arriver plutôt …**

**Donner-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur les chapitres précédents.**

**Si vous avez des suggestion pour la suite, je suis preneuse !!**

**Voilà, bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !!**

**Bisoux Vampiriques.**

**Léa.**


	7. Une mort, Non, pas vraiment

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, ça me fais tellement plaisir !!**

**Bisoux à tous !**

**Léa.**

* * *

**Amandine : **

**J'en sais rien moi, si elle vas devenir vampire ... lol, si, bien sur que je le sais, mais comment te dire … il faut garder du suspense !!**

**Lol, Bisoux et encore merci pour ta review !!**

**Memette :**

**Waw, t'aime tellement ma fiction au point d'en être fan ??**

**Je suis super flattée, merci beaucoup !!**

**J'y travaille dur tu sais !!**

**Alors, laisse des review, pour me montrer que tu aime vraiment !!**

**Bisoux, Léa.**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen :**

**Je ne l'avais pas abandonner, je l'avais juste mise de côté …**

**Mais, c'est bon, j'ai repris les choses en mains !!**

**Voilà, la suite, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre !!**

**Bisoux, laisse moi ton avis sur ce chapitre !!**

**Léa.**

**Galswinthe :**

**Merci pour ta review, ça me fais plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui suivent mes fiction comme toi !!**

**Bisoux, Léa.**

**BellaSwan12 :**

**Tu as hâte de la suite, et bien tant mieux, car la voilà !!**

**Bisoux, et merci pour ta review !!**

**samy940 :**

**J'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pus pour poster ce chapitre, mais il m'as donner du fil à retordre … Bisoux, et n'oublie pas de me laisser ton avis sur ce chapitre !!**

**lorie7812 : **

**Tout à fait, mademoiselle, je suis bien un vampire, pour vous servir !!**

**LOL.**

**Mimicam :**

**Merci pour ta review, je prend le courage avec plaisir car il en faux pour vous satisfaire vous, lecteurs, lol.**

**Bisoux, et encore merci !**

**Léa.**

**xalexeex25 :**

**Et non, perdue, c'est pas ça …**

**Mais tu est pas si loin de la vérité !!**

**Bisoux, bisoux.**

**Léa.**

* * *

**Une mort, Non, pas vraiment ...**

**POV Edward :**

Cour de Littérature …

Encore et toujours le même …

J'en avais marre de toujours recommencer la même classe éternellement …

Je me demande comment font les autres pour trouver ça génial l'éternité …

Oui, bon, c'est sur ils ont leurs moitiés … Et moi, je suis le seul pauvre célibataire du super clan des Cullen. Je commence à ne plus y croire à cette histoire d'âme sœur … cela fais plus d'un siècle que j'attends …… et toujours rien …

_ Monsieur Cullen ??? Es-ce que vous pouvez nous répondre ?? A moins que vous ne soyer pas attentif à mon cour ? Il n'est pas intéressant peut-être ????

Je tournais ma tête vers Madame Biètra avec une lenteur exagérée et m'apprêtai à répondre …

Mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, une violente douleur se fit ressentir au fond de ma george.

Je me crispai donc pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable …

Pourtant, il ne me serais pas difficile de tuer Madame Biètra, cette pauvre femme n'avait que le vingtaine et était plutôt grande mais tellement fine qu'un faux geste de ma par aurait détruit ses os frêles.

_ Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Edward ?? Vous être encore plus pâle que d'habitude …

_ Si, si, ça va. Répondis-je un peu trop durement et à une vitesse anormale pour un humain.

_ Vous êtes sur ?? Demanda-t-elle réellement inquiète.

_ Oui. Répondis-je encore une fois mais sèchement avec une ponte de colère dans la voix qu'elle remarqua car elle fit deux pas en arrière.

_ Bien, d'accord … Dit-elle méfiante envers moi.

Mais elle reprit vite confiance en elle et reposa sa question :

_ Alors ??? Monsieur Cullen ??? Pouvez-vous nous dire votre point de vus par rapport à la réaction de Roméo dans l'œuvre que nous étudions en ce moment ???

Alors que j'allais répondre à sa question, une voix ( ou plutôt un cri ) retenti dans ma tête.

_Non !!!!_

Alice ?! ( d'ou le cri et non l'appel )

_Edward va-t-en !!_

_Je sais que tu m'entends alors va-t-en !!_

_Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu n'as pas bus ???_

_Que tu ne t'es pas nourris ??_

_Vas-chasser maintenant ! _

_Avant que tu ne blesse quelqu'un ou même que tu ne tue quelqu'un !!_

_ Alice, non. Dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende, même de sa salle de cours.

_ Comment ?? Demanda la jeune femme devant moi qui attendait une réponse à sa question.

_ Non, rien. Dis-je.

_ Alors, cette réponse, elle vient ou il vas falloir que j'aille la chercher dans la bouche ??

_Hum … ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée d'aller le chercher ces mots … Je pourrais même y aller avec la bouche si ça lui fais plaisir …_

_Oh ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je fantasme sur un élève ?!?! Il vas falloir que je calme mes hormones._

_Oui, mais bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, mais Edward Cullen, le plus beau mac du Lycée !! Je me demande si il est célibataire ??_

D'un coup, une autre voix se fis entendre en même temps que celle de la prof.

_Edward ! Qu'es-ce que je t'ai dis ???_

_Sort tout de suite !_

…

_Bien, si tu ne veux pas sortir tout seul, alors, je vais venir te chercher !!!_

_Mais je te promet que tu vas sortir ce cette salle pleine d'humains !!_

Trois coup retentirent dans la pièce trente secondes après et une Alice toute faussement chamboulée fit sont apparition derrière le pan de la porte :

_ Je … Je suis désolée de vous déranger … Mais je viens d'appendre une triste nouvelle et Edward vas devoir quitter votre cour Madame Biètra, pour m'accompagner au près de notre famille actuellement en deuil…

_ Oh, mon dieu … que ce passe-t-il ?? Demanda la prof, limite en faisant un arrêt cardiaque devant la nouvelle de ma sœur ( qui au passage ne m'ébranlait en rien ).

_ Notre Grand-mère est décédée hier soir dans sont lit …

_ Oh … je suis désolée … toutes … toutes mes condoléances ….

_ Merci …mais … ça va …je tiens le coup … il faut se dire qu'elle est morte sans souffrir, naturellement … C'est le principal … Mais maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais y aller avec Edward.

_ Bien sur, Edward, vas-y. Déballa la jeune professeur mal-alaise en rangeant mes affaires et en les mettant dans mon easpack qu'elle me tendit en me bougeant pour partir.

Ce que je fis sans hésiter, un peu crisper par une telle proximité de la part d'une humaine.

Lorsque la porte se referma et que je me retrouvai devant Alice … la tornade sortit enfin de sont image de petite fille toute chamboulée et chagrinée. Elle prit des grands airs et me fis la morale, et le pire, c'est qu'elle me criait dessus mentalement … de quoi vous donnez une sacrée migraine !!!

_Mais, Edward, tu est incontient où quoi ????_

_Tu aurais pus tuer tous ces innocents !!_

_ Ouai … c'est bon … n'exagère pas trop … je pouvais me contrôler … et puis … y'a pas mort d'homme … Finis-je avec un petit sourire content d'avoir placer une blague digne d'Emmett dans une de MES phrases.

_Edward !!! _

_C'est pas marrant !!!_

_Te contrôler ?! Mais tu te fiche de moi ?? __Je t'ai vas Edward ! __Je t'ai vus en trin de t'abreuver du sang de Mike … Jessica … Angela … Laureen … Bon, ok, je peut comprendre que tu ne les aimes pas, moi aussi, je les gardes pas vraiment dans mon cœur, mais bon …quand même, tu imagines si tu les avais mordus ??_

_On aurais était obligés, encore une fois, de changer de ville … d'Etat !!_

_Et tu sais très aussi bien que moi que Rosalie t'en voudrait énormément …_

Et pas qu'elle ! Moi, et aussi Carlisle … Il n'as jamais eu autant d'amis humains qu'aujourd'hui à sont travail.

On arriva à la voiture et contre toute attente, j'éclatai de colère :

_ C'est bon, là ?? T'as finit de me faire la morale ??? Criais-je sur le petit lutin devant moi qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules toute penaude.

_ Oui. Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Merci. Finis-je d'une voix encore un peu forte.

Elle me regarda et me lâcha d'une voix plus douce avec des yeux de coquer qui parlaient pour elle.

_ Vas chasser, Sil te plait Edward.

Que faire devant une si jolie fille qui vous aime tellement et réciproquement qui vous demande de faire quelque chose ?

Alors, je la regarda intensément et vie dans la vision qu'elle eu en 2 seconde que je partais après lui avoir fais un bisoux sur la joue.

Je le fis donc juste après sa vision, mais en pus je lui rajouta un :

_ Je t'aime mon petit lutin.

Puis, je m'enfuis en courrant dans le forêt profitant de l'air qui frappait sur mon visage.

Se sentir libre … voilà, ce qui me plaisait le plus … de courir bien plus vite que tout être vivant et pouvoir se dire que plus rien ne vas vous arrêter …

Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes après pour ne pas aller trop loin, et me mis à chercher une proie … Deux cerf étaient en trin de s'abreuver dans la rivière qui traversait la forêt de chênes.

Je m'approchai donc, dans le plus grand des silences et attendit le dernier moment pour sauter sur mes proies.

Après les avoir vidées de leurs sang, je me mis à la recherche d'autres proies et juste au moment où j'entendis un petit bruissement, un gros boum se fis entendre.

Je courus en direction de la provenance de ce bruit et quand j'arrivai …

_**Je la vis …**_

* * *

Voilà !!

**C'est fini !!**

**Enfin, ce chapitre est fini !!**

**J'espère qu'il vous a autant plus que le reste !!**

**Bisoux à toutes !!**

**Je vous aimes !**

**Léa.**


	8. Peser le pour et le contre

**Coucou à toutes, voilà encore un chapitre, dont je ne suis pas très fière, mais bon, c'est à vous de juger vraiment ce qu'il en est …**

**Petit chapitre, juste pour vous faire patienter, m'en voulez pas … :P**

**Bisoux à tous vampiriques et bonne lecture !!**

**Léa.**

* * *

**xalexeex25 : **

**Tu n'est pas loin avec ton idée de massacre de la pazrt d'Edward ...  
Je ne t'en dis pas plus !**

**Bisoux !  
Léa.**

**Galswinthe :  
**

**Mercii pour ta review !!  
Je t'adore !  
Bisoux à toi !  
N'oublies-pas de me laisser ton avis encore une fois sur ce chapitre !!**

**bellardtwilight :**

**Si tu adore, voilà la suite !!**

**Amandine :**

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu a viser juste sur presque toute la ligne !!**

**Bisoux !**

**memette : **

**Mercii pour ta review ! Je t'aime trop, Léa.  
**

**Sara-Twilight-3 :**

**Tu veux la suite ??  
La voilà ! XD**

**Bis, Léa.**

**lili62100 : **

**A quand la suite ???**

**A maintenant !!**

**lorie7812 :**

**Tu as viser juste ...**

**Je ne t'en dis pas plus, Bisoux !**

**Léa.**

* * *

Juste un décision … Mais difficile à prendre …

POV Edward : 

_Et je la vis …_

Elle était là, étendue par terre, sur la route verglacée, ensanglantée pas le sang de la jeune fille. Ses habits avaient étés déchirés … Par quoi ? Voilà la question.

Alors, je regardai alors autour de la fille pour qui je n'avais d'yeux depuis le début et réalisai ce qui c'était passer :

La voiture de la fille allait vers Seattle et le camion vers le centre de Forks. Et le conducteur du camion à dévier sur le voie de gauche et est rentré dans la Chevrolet de cette innocente.

Je cherchai le conducteur et ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver …  
Il était encore dans le camion renversé mais aucun signe de vie de sa part ; son cœur avait déjà lâcher depuis un bon moment à cause du choc, mais aussi aider par l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang qui coulait abondamment au niveau de sa gorge. Je fis un pas vers l'homme et me repris malgré le feu qui brûlait dans ma gorge enflammée. NON ! Je ne devais pas craquer !! Je fis donc un effort surhumain et me détournai, tendu comme jamais, de l'homme qui avait tuer la jeune fille qui était étendue sur la chaussée. Je m'avançai finalement vers la demoiselle et m'agenouillai devant elle.

_ « Ce que j'aurai aimer mourir à ta place ou au moins échanger ma place avec toi, pour mourir si innocemment avec une âme … »Murmurais-je au cadavre devant moi.

D'un coup, alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, je perçus un petit bruit, comme un battement, je regardai donc le corps devant moi avec encore plus d'attention qu'auparavant … et je vis qu'elle était toujours en vie. Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux, aucun humain ne pouvait survivre à un accident pareil et ne pas mourir sur le coup, ou au moment du choc.

Pour vérifier mon hypothèse, je posai mes deux doigts glacé sur la peau encore tiède, malgré la température, de la victime et réalisai que son pou était faible, TRES faible, mais encore présent quand même. Je ne savais pas quoi faire :

La tuer, en lui donnant même rien qu'un léger coup dans le cou pour qu'elle meurt directement, sans plus souffrir …

Je pourrais appeler une ambulance, mais le temps qu'ils mettraient pour arriver, ce sera largement le temps qu'elle mettrait pour rendre son dernier soupir, ça ne servirait donc à rien …

Où alors, je pourrais la sauver … ou la condamner d'un autre côté …

Je la fixais, depuis une minute déjà et son rythme cardiaque, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, malgré son manque de régularités, avait diminuer. Les intervalles se faisaient de plus en plus longues et rares étaient les battements de son cœur. Si je voulais la sauver, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais je ne savais pas si oui ou non je devais la sauver, deux voix dans ma tête se disputaient :

_Diable :_ Non, mais sérieux, mon pote, tu crois vraiment qu'elle en vaux la peine ???

_Ange :_ Evidemment, et puis regarde là, n'est-elle pas magnifique même couverte de sang ?

_Diable :_ Arrête ! Et en plus qu'es-ce tu vas en faire après ?

_Ange :_ Je vais te dire moi ce que tu vas en faire, tu vas sympathiser avec cette charmante demoiselle et finalement, tu vas l'épouser après être éperdument tomber amoureux d'elle …

_Diable_ : Trop pas !! Tu es seul et tu le restera ! Tu es bien comme tu es !

_Ange_ : Avoue que ce serai bien d'avoir une compagne …

_Diable_ : Arrête avec tes idées à la con Ange ! Hé, Ed, tu crois vraiment que tu veux une fille avec toi qui fait que se plaindre, et qui veux toujours aller faire du shopping, enfin, une vrai gonsesse quoi ?!

_Ange_ : Oui !! Tu le veux, car tu vas enfin, pouvoir connaître l'amour, enfin pouvoir être avec quelqu'un quand les couples de la famille sont entre eux, et même si tu ne finis pas avec elle, se sera comme une super amie !

_Diable_ : Mais … Oh !! Tu m'énerve Ange quand tu as raison !!

_Ange_ : Aller, Ed, bouges-toi et sauve-là !!

Encore une fois, Ange avait gagner sur Diable, c'était généralement la partie de moi la plus sage qui remportait sur l'autre … généralement …

Alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me penchai vers la jeune fille qui était vraiment à deux doigts de perdre la vie …

Et lui murmura :

_ « Je suis désolé de te faire subir ce qui vas t'arriver … »

Et je plantai mes dents dans sa chair tendre … Je savais que le pire que je pouvais faire à cet instant était d'aspirer son sang … Mais malheureusement, je le fis par instinct vampirique …

Quand le sang afflua dans ma bouche, je ne pus m'arrêter et continua à aspirer le liquide, oubliant mon but, et fixant la seule chose qui embrumait mon esprit :

_**La vider de son sang …**_

* * *

**Voilà, alors verdict ? **

**Des roses ou des tomates ? **

**N'oublmiez pas le petit bouton vert !!**

**Bisoux à tous !**

**Léa.**

**PS : Donnez-moi vos idées pour la suite !!**


	9. Chasse compliquée …

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, elles font toujours aussi plaisirs !**

**Désolée, pour le retard, mais avec les fêtes et le collège, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, sirtout que j'ai retourner ce chapitre dans un sens puis dans l'autre … ^^**

**Je sais pas combien de pages j'ai jeter en me disant que c'étais nul …**

**Enfin, bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**On se retrouve en bas de la page !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Léa.**

* * *

Chasse compliquée …

POV Bella :

_Flashback :_

Je vis arriver le camion juste en face de moi et avant que je n'e puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une douleur atroce se fit ressentir dans chaque partie de mon corps.

Je fus éjectée de ma Chevrolet et m'écrasai sur la route. Je fi un roulet-boulet, me râpai sur le reste de peau qu'il me restait, et m'arrêtai en sang un peu plus loin. Tout cela c'était passer tellement doucement que j'avais pus voir chaque détail, les dernières secondes m'avaient parues interminables …

Etalée parterre, ensanglantée, j'étais toujours consciente … mais plus pour longtemps. Je voulais en finir avec cette ie remplit de malheur, de malchance et la maladresse. Le seule chose qui m'était arrivée de bien durant mon humanité, c'étais Angela … J'allais enfin rejoindre mes parents … Qu'es-ce qu'ils m'ont manqué ??? « Papa ! Maman, j'arrive !! »

J'y ai crus !

J'ai crus que j'allais enfin les rejoindre et quitter ce monde injuste … mais non …

Quelqu'un en avais jugé autrement. Finalement, j'ai rejoins la fratrie des Cullen, vampires depuis plusieurs siècles pour certains d'entre eux.

_Fin du Flashback _

_ Bella ?!

_ Humm…

_ Ca fais quatre fois que je te dis que pour bien mettre de l'Eleiner, il vaux mieux être deux, comme ça, ça tremble moins … Mais bon, t'as pas vraiment l'air d'être passionner par ce que je te dis. Me grondai Alice.

_ Si, si …

_ Non, mais c'est bon, j'ai compris que tu ne m'écoutais pas. Fit-elle offenser par ma « non écoute » de ses paroles.

_ Non, mais …

_ Il n'y as pas de « mais » ! Me coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Même Jasper m'écoute plus que toi quand je lui parle de maquillage ou même de mode.

_ Non ?!

_ Si !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Ce n'est pas possible, il doit faire semblant !

_ Non, c'est juste qu'il M'AIME, LUI ! Et dons qu'il m'écoute quand je lui parle !

_ Ouai, mais bon, Alice si on t'écoutait à chaque fois qu'un mot ou une phrase sortait d'entre tes lèvres, on aurait une méga migraine !

_ Et bin non !! Parce que, et bin, déjà, les vampires, ça peux pas avoir de migraine Emmett !!

_ Et bien, parle pour toi, petit lutin !

Alice lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui ne fit que faire rire Emmett.

Et Alice d'un coup, alors qu'elle aussi riait de son rire cristallin, s'arrêta net, et regarda Emmett d'un regard plein de reproches :

_ Et puis qu'es-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Tu ne dois pas rentrer dans ma chambre ! Y'a même un panneau sur ma porte avec marquer « Vampires portant pour prénom Emmett Cullen ne sont pas acceptés dans cette pièce sous peine de confiscation de Carte Bleu et de semaine de shopping obligatoire hors solde ! ». Mais bon, apperemment tu ne l'as pas compris … Ou alors, c'est que ça fais trop longtemps que tu as appris à lire et que à oublier … Tiens, il faudra que je parle à Carlisle pour lui dire de faire des recherches sur ce syndrome bizarre sur les vampires.

_ Hey ! Mais attends, laisses mon cerveau en dehors de ça !

_ Je ne te parle pas de ton cerveau, mais des deux neurones qui le remplacent perdues dans ta boîte crânienne !

_ Héé ! Ca me rappelle une blague que j'ai sortis à Rosalie y'a une dizaine d'années ! Vous voulais l'entendre ??

_ Vas-y, dis toujours …

_ De quoi meurent les neurones d'une blonde ???

_ Heu … Chercha Alice.

_ Moi, je sais !!!! Répondis-je, ou plutôt criais-je.

_ Alors, de quoi ils meurent ????

_ De solitude !! Ils meurent de solitude !!

_ Trop forte ma poule !

_ Ma poule ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Les poules, ça a un cerveau …

_ De poule !! Compléta Alice.

_ Haha ! Eclata-de rire Emmett.

_ Justement Emmett, en parlant de cerveau, je disais que tes deux petits neurones qui sont accrochés, et bien, ils ne servent pas à grand-chose, ou en tous cas, il te faut un temps de réflexion. Le temps que l'information arrive à tes deux neurones, enfin, il faut le temps que ça rentre par une oreille, et que ça trouve les neurones … Et vus que l'information cherche dans le yaourt qu'il y a autour et qu'elle trouve difficilement l'information y'a un temps important d'écoulement.

Il y eut un gros blanc …

_ Ou alors, t'es comme la plupart des mecs … T'as le sexe à la place du cerveau et le cerveau à la place du sexe ! Un vrai échange !! Conclus-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'Alice qui était resté scotchée de mon intervention.

Emmett, lui réfléchissait (si c'est possible) à ce que je venais de dire, on aurait dis qu'il évaluait la possibilité de ce que je venais de dire.

Je descendis les escaliers et réussis à arriver jusqu'à la porte avant qu'Alice ne me crie de l'étage :

_ Mais, tu vas où ?

_ Manger !

_ Pourquoi ?

Quelle question …

_ J'ai un creux !

_ A ….

_ B …

_ Haha ! Très drôle ! Limite digne d'Emmett !

_ Héé ! Mais arrête un peu, elles sont géniales mes blagues … bon, ok, peu être pas géniales, mais elles ne sont pas si pourris que ça !! En plus, elle est super celle que viens de faire Bella …

Je n'entendis pas la suite car je partis vers la forêt. Alice et Emmett … toujours à se chamailler …

Sur ce, je m'enfonçais dans les bois, en quête d'un animal facile à chasser, car je n'avais pas envie de me foulais comme le disait si bien Emmett quand je n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose mais que je devais le faire quand même. Je me dirigeai vers la rivière et m'assis silencieusement pour écouter les sons de la nature. Je dois avouer que je n'aimais pas chasser … enfin, je n'aimais pas tuer ces pauvres animaux sauvages … C'est vrai quoi ! Ils ont rien fait, rien demander, et nous autres, vampires, on leur sautait dessus et leurs hottaient la vie d'un seul coup de notre mâchoire puissante.

Des innocents … voilà ce que l'ont faisaient … nous les vampires … Ont tuaient des innocents …

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand soudain, un cerf suivis de trois biches décida de traverser la rivière juste avant de s'abreuver à cette dernière. Je me levai le plus doucement possible pour m'approcher en position d'attaque. Mes muscles étaient tendus, ma gorge en feu et une vague d'accumulation de concentration se fit dans mon esprit. Toute mon attention se portait sur une biche non loin de moi, éloignée d'une dizaine de mètre des autres cervidés. Mon instinct me disais d'attaquer maintenant avant que la bête ne prenne la fuite, mais ma raison (que j'écoutai) me dictait d'attendre que les oreilles de l'animal ne se remettent droites, signe de confiance chez cet animal non loin de moi. J'attendis donc, et quand les oreilles de la biche firent le signal que j'attendais, me jambes se tendirent et je m'élançai en l'air. Mes cheveux volaient derrière moi, alors qu'une sensation de liberté émergea en moi. Je respirai un grand coup et ouvrir la bouche prête à planter mes crocs dans la chair tendre de la biche devant moi. Mais, alors que j'étais dans les airs, une masse plus grande que moi dévia ma trajectoire en me poussant sur le côté. C'est donc, dans un bruit assourdissant que je tombai dans le ruisseau. Ma respiration se bloqua alors que l'eau m'envahissait de toute part. J'émergeai d'un coup et pris ma respiration bruyamment, j'haletai pendant plus de dix secondes et finalement ma respiration se calma. Je sortis de l'eau dégoulinante prête à faire payer à celui ou celle qui m'avait fais ça. J'étais furieuse, et je le deviens encore plus (si c'est possible) quand je vis que toute ma tenue était mouillée

_ Merde !!!

Oh ! Non, c'était la tenue d'Alice ! J'allais me faire tuer par elle !! J'en avais au moins pour 2000 euros ! Et en langage d'Alice, ça devais faire dans les deux semaines de shopping intense !! Et déjà qu'avec une journée de shopping, je ressortais du magasin avec mes pied meurtris, mais alors là, avec deux semaine, même Jasper ne pourrais pas tenir aussi longtemps, malgré le fait qu'il adore Alice !!

Mais j'oubliai vite ce problème quand je vis la créature, ou plutôt l'apollon qui se tenait devant moi …

* * *

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ??**

**J'ai un peu galéré pour l'écrire, mais bon, finalement, j'ai réussis à le poster !**

**Alors, vos appréciation ???**

**Appuyez sur le petit bouton vert !**

**Il n'attend que ça !!**

**Bisoux vampiriques à tous et à toutes !**

**Ah ! Oui, je voulais savoir si il y avait des mecs qui me lisais, parce que si il y en a qu'ils se manifestent !!**

**Léa !**


	10. Formes, Pervers et Secrets

**Blabla inutiles de l'auteur :**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça fais toujours autant plaisir !**

**Continués d'en mettre, c'est super encouragent !**

**Même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, ou qui n'ont rien à dire …**

**Juste dites si vous avez aimés ou pas, montrés que vous avez lus ma fiction.**

**En tant qu'auteur on aime bien savoir environs combien on a de lecteurs !**

**Alors, svp, laissez des review, même si vous ne dites rien d'intéressant !**

**Moi aussi, j'écris des trucs inutiles, genre tous mes débuts de chapitres, mais bon, j'aime tellement parler que je pourrais vous parler de ma vie pendant trois page tous les débuts de chapitre …**

**Mais bon, j'ai pitié de vous !!**

**^^ Je sais que je suis bavarde ! **

**On me le dit souvent, surtout dans mes bulletins, ou mes profs concluent d'une simple phrase mon trimestre, c'est toujours la même :**

**« Léa ? Ha, bien, comme d'habitude : Résultats = excellents et Bavardages = Incessants ! »**

**Mdr, je me fais tuer à chaque fois par mes parents ^^**

**Enfin, bon, je dérive là ! =)**

**Oui, je voulais vous souhaité une bonne année (en retard U_U) Une bonne santé, et tout ce qui va avec !!**

**Bisoux vampiriques à toutes**

**(et à tous … Si il y a des mecs, qu'ils se manifestent !!)**

**Léa.**

**

* * *

**

Mes réponses aux review :

**Calistha Layenna :**

**Merci pour ta review, elle fait très plaisir !**

**Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant !**

**my-fiction-twilight :**

**Mdr, dans ta review, tu pose les questions et tu y réponds … Alors, moi, je marque quoi dans mes réponses pour les review à la tienne ??**

**Mdr**

**memette : **

**J'aime beaucoup ta review = Courte, claire, et très explicite ^^**

**Merci !**

**Galswinthe :**

**Contente de te retrouver encore et toujours à la fin de mes chapitres !**

**Merci beaucoup ! A toi aussi, passe une excellente année !!**

**Voilà la suite !**

**xalexeex25 :**

**Et non, elle n'avait jamais vus Edward … Pourquoi ??**

**Tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt !**

**lorie7812 :**

**Non, c'est vrai, moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas tenir avec Alice qui parle en permanence de mode, de maquillage, et tout ça … ^^**

**C'est vrai, on aime toutes le shopping et tout ça, mais bon, faut pas exagérer ^^**

* * *

**Formes … Pervers … Poupée …**

**POV Bella :**

Il était là, devant moi … beau comme un Dieu, ressemblant à un Apollon … Ses cheveux bronzes humides le rendaient terriblement sexy, il se regardait, en écartant les bras, furieux en maugréant :

_ Et merde… Alice vas me tuer, un costume qui était tout neuf … Comment je vais lui expliquer ça ??

Effectivement, il était trempé, sa chemise lui collait à la peau. Je pouvais distinguer toute sa musculature moulée grâce à sa chemise. Oh mon dieu … Ses tablettes … Et puis ses pectoraux … Il était magnifique, c'était le plus bel homme que j'avais vus de toute ma vie ! J'étais en trin de m'extasier devant lui lorsque je vis qu'il leva les yeux vers moi. Au moment où ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec moi (ou plutôt mon corps), ils s'écarquillèrent et me dévoraient du regard de haut en bas avant de stagner au niveau de ma poitrine. Il déglutit bruyamment, ce qui me fis comprendre le nature de son geste … Heu … je rêve, ou il est en trin de fantasmer sur moi ?

_ J'imagine que la vue vous plaît !

_ Hum … heu … J'imagine aussi que ce n'est pas une question … Me répondit-ils embarrasser, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bronzes, les mettant encore plus en batailles qu'avant.

_ Non, effectivement … C'est plus une constatation … Conclus-je avec un petit sourire.

Malgré la remarque que je venais de faire à l'Apollon qui se tenait devant moi, ses yeux revinrent à mes seins, qui avec ma baignade improvisée, s'étaient durcit au contact de l'eau, ce qui me faisais frissonné. Malheureusement pour moi (et heureusement pour lui) mon haut blanc (merci Alice) transparent, laissait entrevoir, et même plus, mon sous-vêtement en dentelles noires.

Par réflexe, je posai mes mains sur ma poitrine, ce qui fis réagir l'homme devant moi, qui détourna ses yeux de moi pour les posés dans la forêt.

_ Je … Je suis désolée … Mais bon, comment voulez-vous que je pense à autre chose et que je n'y pose pas les yeux, alors que votre poitrine, qui est magnifique soit-disant-passant, rajouta-t-il plus bas que le reste de sa phrase espérant surement que je ne l'entende pas, est dans mon champs de vision.

J'allais répliquer quand il me coupa la parole avec un petit sourire en coin à faire fondre n'importe qui.

_ Et puis en même temps, je pense que je ne suis pas le seul qui fantasme sur quelqu'un ici …

_ Quoi ????

Je deviendrai surement rouge comme une pivoine à ce moment là si j'avais encore été humaine ! Merci beaucoup conditions de vampires !!

_ Avouez que depuis tout à l'heure vous bavez sur moi ….

_ Mais …

_ Voilà !

_ N … Non, pas dû tout, et puis en plus, c'est vous qui n'arriver pas à lâcher mes formes des yeux !

_ Bon, ok, c'est vrai …

_ Ah ! Donc vous avouez !

_ Oui, et puis à ce qu'on dit « faute assumée, faute à moitié pardonnée ».

_ Mouai …

_ Bon … Et puis en plus, c'est compréhensible … Je suis un mec … Alors, bon, fantasmer sur les filles, c'est mon truc ! Rigola-t-il de sa voix cristalline.

_ Etes vous donc cela ? Un pervers de première ? Demandais-je plus pour parler que pour connaître la réponse.

_ S'il vous plait tutoyer moi, et j'en ferais de même si cela ne vous gêne pas. Au faite, moi, c'est Edward !! Et toi ??

_ Bella. Très bien, comme tu veux « Edward »… Alors, j'ai visé juste, tu es un pervers ? Tu dragues toutes les filles que tu croises, ou tu en profite bien … Ou, alors, je sais ! Tu te fais toutes les trainées du coin, petit pervers ! Finis-je fière de mon coup.

Mais quand je vis que je l'avais offensée plus que nécessaire, je me sentis aussitôt coupable. Mais il se défendit plutôt bien et me renvoya :

_ Tu es à côté de la plaque ma belle, je suis plutôt dans le genre gentlemen, romantique. Soupira-t-il avec un air de désespoir.

Bizarrement ... Il était sincère. Comment je le savais ?? Simple, enfin, si on veut … J'avais hérité de plusieurs dons lorsque que j'étais devenue vampire, dont celui là, de savoir quand les gens me mentaient ou pas … Personne ne savais que j'avais des dons … Pas même la famille Cullen. J'avais préféré ne pas leurs en faire par … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, car je leurs faisaient entièrement confiance, mais je n'avais pas jugée utile de leurs en parler.

Je le regardais, interloquée par la sincérité dont il avait fait preuve … Il aurait pus me dire complètement autre chose, me mentir, mais non, il n'en avait rien fait … Je savais qu'il avait fais preuve d'une totale sincérité depuis de début de notre conversation … alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, que je lui étais totalement inconnue.

Ce qui me rappela qu'il avait prononcé le prénom d'Alice plus tôt quand il avait juré en sortant de l'eau à propos de ses vêtements comme je l'avais fais quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé d'une certaine Alice … Et il se trouve que j'en connais une … Vampire … Peut-être que nous connaissons la même ! Elle s'appelle Alice Cullen … Elle est petite, ressemble à un lutin, elle a des cheveux noirs qui partent dans tous les sens. Après, elle adore le shopping …

J'allais finir ma phrase, mais d'un coup ses yeux s'assombrirent et il me répondit avec un ton dur et froid que je ne lui connaissais pas car jusque

là, il avait été très doux et gentil avec moi.

_ Impossible, je ne connais pas ton Alice, et tu ne connais pas la mienne.

Il faut que je m'en aille. Content de t'avoir rencontré, mais il vaut mieux pour toi et aussi pour moi que nous nous oublions ! A dieu !

Sur ce il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir.

_ Non !! Attends !!!

Il s'arrêta.

_ NON ! Je m'en vais, poursuis ta vie et ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

_ Quoi ?

Il se retourna pour me voir et haussa un sourcil.

_ Enfin … Tu me demande de t'oublier alors que tu m'as trempé jusqu'aux os juste avant de baver sur mes formes ???!!!

_ Je suis désolée pour les deux, mais il faut que je m'en aille, j'ai à faire …

_ Mais … Attends !!

Mais avais-je à peine prononcé ces mots qu'il était déjà partis en laissant un frémissement de feuille derrière lui.

_ Ok, génial … Murmurais-je pour casser le blanc qui venait de s'installé autour de moi.

Super, je venais de me prendre un sacré vent …

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais faite remballée par un mec comme lui … Enfin, je veux dire que toute ma vie (si je peux appeler ça comme ça) personne, je dis bien personne ne m'avais renvoyé voir ailleurs.

Je dis pas non plus que je suis un Ange, mais avant ma vie de vampire, personne ne se mêlais à moi, personne ne venait vers moi … sauf Angela, et mes « amis » fantômes, mais eux, ils ne comptent pas.

Il y avait juste Emmett qui parfois me faisait tourné en bourrique ou qui allait me faire voir ailleurs ; mais c'était toujours des blagues … Et vus que Emmett ne savais que faire ça …

Enfin, bon, je me retrouvais quand même seul, pommée, trempée … Enfin, une vrai boulette quoi …

Je décidais de rentrer chez les Cullen, malgré mon état.

D'un coup, je fis le rapprochement entre mon apparence et Emmett …

_ Oh, Non … Soufflais-je.

Qu'es-ce qu'Emmett allait me sortir cette fois ??

Je préférais donc ne pas au supplice qu'allait me faire subir Emmett avec ses bagues, car sinon, je me savais capable d'inventer un truc pour allez chercher une autre tenue, en dérobant un ensemble dans une boutique et je serais revenue à la villa l'air de rien, mais Alice m'aurais tuée …

J'arrivais donc, à la villa, mais, alors que j'arrivais sur le perron à une vitesse surhumaine, j'entendis Alice chuchoter, ou plutôt siffler :

_ Chut, elle arrive. Je ne veux pas un mot à Bella de ce que je viens de vous dire ! C'est clair ! Sinon, je n'ose pas imaginer ça réaction.

* * *

**Oui, oui, je sais, je suis sadique de toujours vous laissez à des endroits qui vous mettent l'eau à la bouche !!**

**^^ Prochain chapitre bientôt, j'espère !**

**Pour information :**

**Bella ne connaît pas Edward … Pourquoi ? Vous allez le découvrir très bientôt !**

**N'oubliez pas le bouton vert !!**

**Bisoux, à tous et à toutes !**

**Léa !**


	11. Mais pourquoi ?

**Coucou tout le monde !! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Tout d'abord j'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Ensuite je tenais à vous dire que vos review me font le plus grand bien, et elles me font super plaisir ! Même si il n'y a que deux mots, c'est toujours réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un lis ma review, alors même si vous n'écrivez carrément rien, laissez une review, laissez une trace de votre lecture ! Merci d'avance. Après, je n'ai pas posté durant les vacances, car je n'étais pas là.**

**Mais, bon, j'ai réussis à écrire un nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain, car il va être compliqué à écrire, mais surtout j'ai quelques problèmes de santé, donc, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire et je ne suis pas forcément d'humeur.**

**Enfin, voilà.**

**Bisoux vampiriques à tout le monde !**

**Dites-moi à la fin comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre !!**

**Bisoux encore et bonne lecture !**

**Léa.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Memette :**

**Coucou ^^**

**Maintenant les politesses dites, je vais dire un truc comme :**

**MERCIIIIIIII POUR TA REVIEWWWWWWW !!**

**Mdr, c'est vrai que t'as plus intérêt à m'égueuler, sinon, je vais plus poster, et rien qu'à cause de toi, et je suis sure que tu ne voudrais pas ça alors, il faut que tu sois gentille avec moi ! Compris ?? xD**

**Mdr, je t'adore, bisous, Léa.**

**Bellardtwilight :**

**Toujours fidèle à toi-même, toujours les mêmes mots, et toujours les même émotions que ça dégage !!**

**Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité !**

**Bisoux !**

**Galswinthe :**

**Merci pour ta review encore une fois !**

**Merci de lire chaque chapitre de mes fictions !**

**Bisoux, Léa.**

**paige678 :**

**Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, si tu a quelque chose à y redire, j'accepte les critiques avec plaisir si cela peux améliorer mon histoire !**

**xalexeex25 :**

**!**

**Il ne faut pas le dire !!**

**Mdr, je crois bien que tu a vus clair dans le fil de mon histoire ^^**

**Bisoux, et merci d'être là à chaque chapitre !**

**Je t'adore !**

**Léa.**

**Pitchoune-And-Pitchounette :**

**Coucou ^^**

**Ta review m'a faite très plaisir !**

**Laisse la même à la fin de ce chapitre, et**

**je serai l'auteur la plus heureuse du monde !**

**Bisoux vampiriques !**

**Léa.**

**bichou85 : **

**A voir la suite ?**

**Ici la suite !!**

**A quand la suite ?**

**A maintenant la suite !!**

**Mdr, bisoux !**

**JTD !**

**Léa.**

**lorie7812 :**

**Haha, toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre …**

**Enfin, non, on peux pas dire ça, mais bon, tu vas pouvoir t'en poser encore quelques unes, et éliminer quelques de celles que tu m'a poser … ^^**

**Bisoux, Léa.**

**Bellarancoeur : **

**Hihi, je t'ai déjà répondus, mais bon ^^**

**Merci quand même pour ta review !!**

**Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que notre review plait à quelqu'un !!**

**Merci encore, Bisoux !**

**Léa.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Pourquoi ?

_**POV Bella :**_

_ Alice, Esmée, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle !

_ Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

_ Est-ce que je peux vous parler s'il vous plait ?

_ J'arrive ! Lança Jasper.

_ Je suis là ! Cria Emmett en entrant dans le salon.

_ Oui ? Demanda Rosalie en se positionnant à côté d'Emmett.

_ On est là ! Affirmèrent Carlisle et Esmée en arrivant main dans la main dans le salon.

_ Alice à la rescousse !!! Que se passe-t-il ? Me questionna Alice en déboulant du jardin.

_ Asseyez-vous, il faut que l'on parle.

_ Heu, j'ai rien à dire moi, je peux partir, j'ai repéré quelques minettes assez bien golées qui passaient en voiture à côté de la villa, enfin, à côté, à côté … pas loin quoi !

Rigola Emmett, fière comme tout de sa blague salace, comme à son habitude. Mais à peine eut-il finit sa question qu'Alice et Rosalie lui donnèrent une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. [NA : Mdr, ça fais penser à Gibbs dans NCIS !!]

_Aïe !!

_ Chut ! Tait-toi et arrête de faire l'idiot ! Le calma Rosalie/

_ Bon, il faut que JE vous parle …

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Tait-toi, toi aussi, et écoute ce qu'elle a à dire mon cœur !

_ Vas-y nous t'écoutons. M'encouragea Carlisle.

_ Oui, vas-y ma chérie. Affirma Esmée.

_ Bon, alors voilà … Je pense que vous ne me dites pas tout … Enfin, que vous me cachez quelque chose dont je ne vois l'intérêt de le garder pour vous …

Ils me regardèrent tous incrédules … Tous ? Non … Tous sauf Alice, qui fut soudainement prise à la fin de mon affirmation d'admiration pour ses escarpins noirs …

_ Comment-ça on ne te dit pas tout ? demanda Jasper en essayant de comprendre ma requête.

_ Hum … je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais je sais que vous m'avez tous mentis à propos d'une personne.

Apparemment ma phrase fit de l'effet, et éclaircis pas mal d'esprit dans la pièce nous regroupant tous …

_ Je vois que vous voyez tous à peu près de quoi, ou de qui devrais-je dire, je parle …

_ Heu … Fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Emmett qui, lui-même fus le seul qui ne vu pas à qui je faisais allusion.

_ Alice, celle-ci releva la tête de ses escarpins, il y a deux semaines, je t'ai demandé si tu connaissais un certain Edward (à son évocation, tout les vampires présents dans la pièce se tendirent) et tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu ?

_ Oui … Fit Alice dans un murmure à peine audible même pour un vampire.

_Flashback :_

_Alice rangea pour la sixième fois de la journée ses sacs, et chaussures dans son « dressing spécial « trucs à trier » » comme elle me l'avait dit lorsque elle avait fait construire à Esmée une énième chambre qui allait lui servir de dressing personnel._

_Nous parlions depuis plus de cinq heures, enfin, ELLE parlait depuis plus de cinq heures, car elle ne me laissait piper mot, quand je me risquais à ouvrir la bouche._

__ Alice, tu connais un garçon [N/A : oui, en même temps avec un nom pareil, ça ne peut pas être une fille__] qui s'appelle Edward, ou un truc comme ça ?_

__ Heu, non … Enfin, pourquoi ? _

__ Non, je ne sais pas, il me semble avec rencontré un jour un Edward, si me souviens bien, qui parlait d'une certaine Alice … alors, je me suis dit que peut-être, tu le connaissais ?_

_Son regard s'emplit de tristesse à mon évocation du garçon, __mais ce sentiment laissa vite place à un regard d'une dureté incroyable, comme si on l'avait trahie …. Ou dessus._

_Alice, ce petit lutin toujours si heureux ? De la tristesse ? Non, pas possible, ces mots n peuvent pas de trouver dans même phrase … Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque j'avais prononcé le nom d'Edward. Mais à présent, son regard était dur, comme sa voix habituellement si douce et enjouée quand elle me répondit._

__ Non, impossible, je ne connais aucun Edward. Répondit-elle a peut près calmement, sauf que le dernier mot de sa phrase, le prénom en l'occurrence du concerné, avait été presque craché … Mais pourquoi cette réaction ? _

__ Bon, d'accord, si tu le dis, j'ai dus le tromper …_

_Mais je savais qu'elle ne me disait pas la vérité, je le sentais comme quand vous sentez que l'air est tendus dans une pièce lors d'une confrontation, ou que le courant ne passe pas entre deux personnes ??? C'était comme ça, je le savais, et cela faisait partis des dons que j'avais reçus de la transformation._

_Elle me mentait … Pourquoi ? _

_Je décidai de la laisser avec ce « Edward », et de changer de sujet, en pensant que sont expression changerais mais même malgré mes effort pour parler d'autre chose, il restait une pointe de tristesse, cette expression était revenue, dans ses yeux … Même en parlant de shopping … Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me cachait sur ce garçon, mais je savais qu'elle en connaissait un … Et que vus sont expression, il ne devait pas lui avoir fais que des choses très tendres …_

_Fin de flashback _

_ Pourquoi m'avoir mentit ?

_ …

Ok, elle ne voulait pas me le dire ? Très bien, alors, j'allais le faire avouer à quelqu'un d'autre, mais qu'elle ne compte plus sur moi pour jouer la petite amie fidèle alors qu'elle m'a mentit sur un tel point …

_ Rosalie ? Pourquoi Tu ne m'as pas dit le vérité ?

Malgré ma question, quelque peu assurée, j'étais anxieuse …  
Rosalie ne me portait pas vraiment ans son cœur depuis mon arrivée.

_ Pourquoi ce serai moi qui répondrait à cette question ?

_ Rose, s'il-te-plait … Fit Emmett ayant repris son sérieux

_ Non Emmett … Pourquoi moi ? Reprit-elle en se ré-adressant à moi.

_ Très bien, alors Jasper ? Esmée ?

J'avais consciente de faire du mal à cette dernière, mais je devais le faire … Pour moi, pour eux … Esmée sanglotait déjà dans les bras de son mari qui avait une tête d'enterrement. Jasper pris la parole.

_ Comment peux-tu savoir que nous mentons ?

Oups … J'avais pensé à tout, sauf à ça …

_ Parce que je le sais, c'est tout …

_ Tu le sais comme ça ? Demanda Rosalie incrédule.

_ Oui. Répondis-je en espérant clore le sujet, mais apparemment ma réponse ayant fusé, cela avait semé le trouble dans la pièce …

_ Non … Non, Bella, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir si un de nous mens … Je ne veux pas te froisser, mais, tu ne nous connais pas assez bien … Il doit y avoir autre chose …

_ Oui, il y a autre chose, j'ai un don, effectivement … Mais ce n'est pas le sujet !

_ Attends, attends, on le savait pas ça !!! Cria Emmett en se levant d'un bon du canapé dans lequel il était assis.

_ Tu en as d'autres des pouvoirs comme ça, disons inavoués ? Me demanda Carlisle d'un coup très intéresser par ma petite personne.

_ Et bien, disons que …

_ Si je comprends bien, tu nous as mentis aussi … ? Affirma Rosalie d'un air daigneux.

_ Peut-être, mais au moins, je vous l'ai avouez, tard, peut-être aussi, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? Alors que vous, vous continuez tous à me mentir, ici ! J'avais confidence en vous, en chacun de vous, et voilà comment vous me le rendez … Seul Carlisle a été à peut près été honnête avec moi !! Que lui ! Vous vous rendez compte ??

Alice éclata en sanglot.

Esmée, tu as évité mes questions, Emmett tu ne faisais que des blagues pour éviter le sujet, et le tourné en un jeu, et Jasper, tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi pour me dissuader de venir te voir, quant à toi Rosalie, tu m'as cri2 dessus toutes les injures du monde. Mais le pire, c'est que tu n'as fait que dire que c'était ma faute … Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai donc fais ? Que me reproches-tu ? Quel est le rapport avec Edward ? Je lui ai fais quelque chose ? Mais dites-moi à la fin, criai-je. Pourquoi me mentir à propos de lui ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir seulement dis la vérité, et juste la vérité ? Pourquoi ? Je veux juste la vérité ! Après, je partirais, je ne vous importunerai plus, si c'est ce que vous voulez … Mais rester dans l'ignorance, ça me tue …

Alors dites-moi … Pourquoi 'avez-vous mentis ? Quelle est la vérité ?

_ C'est moi qui leurs ai demandé de ne rien dire … Répondis un doux ténor qui ne m'étais pas inconnus.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^,et oui je sais, je suis sadique ...

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'avoue qu'il n'est pas très joyeux, mais, c'est le pilier de ma fiction !!**

**Dites-moi absolument si ça vous a plus, même si vous ne dites carrément rien, ça montre juste que j'ai des lecteurs, ou lectrices !**

**Merci d'avances, je vous adore tous, et toutes !!**

**Bisoux vampiriques, Léa.**


	12. J'y crois pas !

**Coucou tout le monde, me voilà avec encore une autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et vous apportera quelques informations !!**

**Au faite, je vous ferais reùarquer que vous avez dépassé les 100 reviews !!!  
Vous ne pouvez savoir comme ça me fais plaisir, alors, continuez !!  
Je vous met au défi d'arriver à 150 pou ce chapitre !!  
Si vous le faites, vous aurez droit à un gros effort de ma part pour le temps entre tous mes posts !**

**Voili, voilou !!**

**Bisoux à toutes et à tous, on se retrouve en bas !!**

**Léa.**

* * *

**PS : Un grand, même un très grand merci à Margaux, car, c'est elle qui m'as donné le début de ce chapitre, donc, je lui dis un grand MERCIIIII !!**

* * *

**Et aussi un merci à toutes les review de :**

**-****christel300595**

**- ****bichou85**

**- ****xalexeex25**

**- memette**

**-****Pitchoune-And-Pitchounette**** (Merciii Margaux !!)**

**-****lorie7812**

**-****Galswinthe**

**- ****mimicam**

**- ****samy940**

**- Margaux (encore toi xD)**

**- Margaux' Margode' La Dingue'**

**- memette ( again ^^)**

* * *

__ C'est moi qui leurs ai demandé de ne rien dire … Répondis un doux ténor qui ne m'étais pas inconnus._

Je me retournai, d'un bond.

Je savais que c'était lui ….

Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean délavé … et à sa main pendait une veste noire … ses cheveux cuivres étaient toujours aussi en désordre et son visage reflétait son assurance ainsi que le plus grand calme. Sans parlé de ses yeux, si envoutants de cette couleur si réservé aux « végétariens ». Il été encore plus beau que la première fois que je l'avais vu ? Au souvenir de notre rencontre des frissons parcoururent mon dos si intensément que mon souffle de stoppa net. A dès fois, je remerciais le ciel pour ma condition vampirique, car étant humaine j'aurais vié au rouge à la seconde où j'aurais vu de dieu devant moi, pensais-je. Je me souviens alors pourquoi j'étais là et eux aussi …

_ Mais … Pour … Pourq …. Pourquoi ???

Soudain, une violente colère s'empara de moi. Il m'avait vu, il m'avait parlé et il m'avait rien dit? Il avait fait comme si tout était normal, comme s'il me croisait dans la rue, tranquille pépère ! Jasper sentit ma colère car il regarda brusquement Edward et m'envoya automatiquement des ondes de calme... Mais ça ne marcha qu'un temps. J'explosai :

_ Alors ? J'attends-moi ? Mais tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un massage aux pieds pendant qu'on y est ???? A moins que Mr ne désire autre chose, un café ? Un jus d'orange ?? Ou bien une biche si Mr le désire !! (NA : xD) Non, mais sérieux, tu te bouge oui, ou moi, je vais te réveiller, et je te dis que je ne vais pas y aller de main morte !!

Tous sursautèrent après que ma voix est fait un pic dans les aigus et me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_ Vous savez, ce n'est pas avec ces têtes là que vous me renseignerez beaucoup ! C'est facile, je vous assure qu'il vous suffit juste que vous ouvriez la bouche et que vous utilisiez un truc appelé corde vocale et que vous disiez juste la vérité !

Jasper m'envoya une autre onde de calme.

_ Et Pas La Peine D'essayer De Me Calmé Jasper !!!

_ Mais Bella, je veux juste que tu …

_ Chut ! Si c'est pour me dire de me calm …

_ Cal …

_ Chutt !!

_ Bella …

_ TAIS-TOI !!!

_ Mais tu …

_ ARRÊTE !!

_ Calm …

_ NON, je ne me CALMERAI PAS !!

Ils me regardèrent tous inquiets.

_ MAIS MERDE, PERLEZ !!!!!!!!!!

Je vis que malgré ma colère aucun d'eux ne réagissez, je fis donc ce qui me parut le mieux pour réveiller le plus près de moi soit Edward …

Je levai mon bras, pris mon élan et fus s'écrasé ma main contre la joue d'Edward tourna d'un quart de tour, om remit donc sa tête droite et me regarda d'un regard si intense que je perdit tout mes moyens et me noyai dans ses yeux incrusté d'or. Mais bien vite après ce moment d'absence, je pris conscience de la ridiculité de mon état devant la claque je venais de lui offrir (NA : Super cadeau … xD Ok, je me tais …) et renouvelai mon geste, en lui assénant une claque encore plus forte. Sa tête se tourna encore une fois sous ma force de ma main s'étant écrasé sur ma joue, mais quand il me regarda encore une fois, son regard noir d'encre fut plus que coléreux …

_ Tu l'auras voulu …

Il me rendit mon geste, ce qui me fit tituber sous l'effet de la surprise ? Je me rattrapai au canapé où Esmée et Carlisle étaient choqués, avec les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet inattendu du spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux ébahis.

Je restai une seconde accoudée au canapé puis me retournai d'un seul cou, et lui retourna son coup accompagné d'un commentaire :

_ Tu ne l'as pas volée celle-là !

_ Et toi, tu l'as bien mérité celle-ci !

Me renvoya-t-il avant de surenchérir.

_ J'y crois pas … Lui renvoyais-je en balançant encore une fois ma main, mais celle-ci fut arrêtée par celle d'Edward ayant anticipé le coup.

Mais il avait oublié que j'avais deux bras, donc deux mains … Mais main s'abattit donc sur sa joue, mais gauche cette fois-ci, la droite ayant encaissé depuis le début toutes les paires de claques que je lui avais offerte avec joie, ou rage plutôt.

Après quelques échanges de ce genre accompagné la plus part du temps d'une réplique sanglante, et après une belle claque de la part d'Edward, j'envoyai ma main droite, mais elle fut arrêtée. La gauche prit donc le relais, mais Edward s'étant fait prendre plusieurs fois arrêta mon geste de sa main restante.

Nous restâmes comme ça accrochés l'un à l'autre en s'affrontant du regard. Puis, enfin, Edward brisa le silence :

_ Tu ne pense pas qu'on devrait arrêter ?

Il avait dis cella avec tant de tendresse, tant de gentilles … comme si toute colère l'avais déserté alors que nous venions de passer cinq minutes à se giflés l'un l'autre … Cette colère avait laissé place à un regard si triste, que l'on aurait pus croire que la fin de sa vie arrivait à grand pas alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne venait que de commencer … Sous ce regard toute ma colère s'évanouit et j'eu envie de lui dire « mais bien sur que l'on arrête, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais vois-tu tu étais le plus proche de moi … donc c'est tombé sur toi … » Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il l'emporte sur moi … Je haïssais ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi … de tout me faire oublier qui ne soit pas lui … de me clamé rien qu'avec un regard … Mais, je ne voulais pas, non, je ne voulais pas qu'il l'emporte, je devais gagner cette bataille, je devait savoir ! Oui, je le devais !!!

Alors, avant qu'il réussisse à me convaincre si facilement de laisser tomber, alors, je me rebellai :

_ Non, je ne veux pas, j'ai encore envie de me défouler !

_ Et bien pas moi, je n'ai pas envie de frapper une jeune femme sans raison !

_ Et bien, je ne veux pas arrêter !

_ Tu voulais parler, alors, parlons au lieu de nous disputer !!

_ D'accord, alors, parle ! Pourquoi, enfin, comment connais-tu la famille Cullen ??

_ Viens, allons parler dehors …

_ Non, parlons ici !

_ Nous devons parler tous les deux, juste en face à face, les autres savent déjà.

_ Vous saviez, et vous le m'avez RIEN DIT !!!!!?????

Hurlais-je contre les autres.

_ Bella, pas, ici, dehors, allons parler dehors !

_ Pourquoi, je croyais être votre amie … Dis-je alors qu'Alice éclatait en sanglot rejoignant Esmée qui étais parcourue de Spasmes sous mes paroles.

Edward vit que je ne bougerai pas et décida donc de procédé autrement …

_ Tu ne me laisse pas d'autre choix ma belle …

Sur ce il se baissa et me fit basculé sur son épaule en sac à patates.

_ Edward, lâche-moi !!

_ Je te lâcherai seulement quand nous serons dehors, dans le jardin.

Il commença à courir alors que je me démenais et essayais de me délivré de sa poigne de fer.

_ Lâche-MOI !!

_ Non, nous ne sommes pas arrivés !

Il me posa enfin avec un sourire fier de son coup, mais je le lui fis ravaler en lui donnant un autre claque. Une de plus, une de moins … Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de différence, et puis, on de ne peux pas dire que ça lui fasse du mal …

_ Bon, je pense qu'il faut que l'on arrête de se gifler …

_ Je pense aussi … Conclus-je penaude de lui avoir encore une fois meurtri la joue.

_ Alors pourquoi viens-tu encore de me gifler ??

_Parce que tu viens de m'enlever !!!!

_ De t'enlever ?? Bella, je t'ai juste amené dans le jardin !

_ Non, tu m'as TRANSPORTER dans le jardin ! Nuance !!

_ Bon, Ok, mais si on arrêté de se contredire sur un sujet aussi inutile et insignifiant et si on parlait plutôt de choses plus sérieuse ??

_ Oui, comme : pourquoi, et comment tu connais les Cullen, ou alors, un sujet comme pourquoi ils m'ont mentis ou bien qui es-tu vraiment, t'appelle tu vraiment Edward ……??

_ … Pourquoi m'appellerai-je autrement qu'Edward ???

_ Tu m'as bien mentis en me disant que tu ne connaissais pas Alice, alors pourquoi m'aurai-tu dis la vérité sur ton prénom, hein ?? Pourquoi m'aurais-tu donné ton vrai prénom ??

_ … …

_ Tu vois …

_ Je te jure que je m'appelle Edward …

_ Ne jure pas, tu pourrais le regretter !

_ Non, là, je te le jure, me m'appelle Edward !

_ Edward … ?

_ Edward … -il me jaugea du regard et m'avoua- … Edward Cullen.

_ QUOI ????? Edward CULLEN ??? Comme Emmett CULLEN ???? DE la famille CULLEN ??????

_ Ouai, Edward CULLEN comme Emmett CULLEN, Alice CULLEN, Esmée CULLEN, Carlisle CULLEN et Jasper CULLEN ainsi que Rosalie CULLEN.

_ Mais … Mais … Toi … Pas chez eux … Moi … Trois mois …

_ Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, c'est assez compliqué à vrai dire …

_ Dis-moi comment ? Pourquoi ????

_ Je veux bien t'expliquer, mais sache que c'est compliquer à dire à quelqu'un, surtout à toi, alors, promet-moi d'écouter jusqu'au bout, s'il-te-plait.

_Ok, Mais explique moi tout !

_Tout … Tout ??

_ Tout … Tout.

_ Ok.

Il s'assit et me fis signe de prendre place à côté de lui, et quand je fus assise, il entama son récit :

_ Je suis dans la famille Cullen depuis exactement 100 ans … Carlisle et Esmée étaient en couple depuis environs 20 si je me souviens bien … et ils se sentaient vraiment seul ils voulaient un enfant, mais à cause de leur condition vampirique, la seule solution était l'adoption, mais de vampire évidemment … Etant mouvant de la grippe Espagnole, Carlisle m'a sauvé en me mordant, et il m'as adopté en tant que fil de leur couple … Puis, une dizaine d'années après, est arrivée Rosalie, cette magnifique jeune fille, consciente de la chance et de la beauté qu'elle possédait, s'en servant dès qu'elle le pouvait … --rigola-t-il juste avant de repartir dans son récit avec un air beaucoup moins enjoué, comme perdu dans un souvenir lointaine douloureux – Mais un jour alors qu'elle marchait dans une rue sombre, un groupe de jeune l'a repéré et lui a littéralement sauté dessus. Elle s'est faite violée quelques minutes avant que je passe dans cette ruelle … Elle murmurait des « je veux mourir » et des « enfin être celle que j'ai toujours voulus être » ainsi que des « recommencer ma vie à zéro … au paradis ». Je l'ai donc recouverte de mon manteau noir, et je l'ai mordue en chemin après avoir sentis sont cœur près à lâché … Trois jours après s'es réveiller une Rosalie furieuse de ne pas y être rester après ce qu'on lui a fais subir … Elle a demander le responsable de sa morsure et j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, je le suis désigner … Et j'en ai souffert les vingt ans qui ont suivis … Rosalie m'en a tellement voulus, qu'elle ne me parlait plus, ne me regardait plus, et même m'évitait le plus souvent. Puis, un beau jour, Emmett s'est aventuré dans la nature un peu trop près de notre territoire, et Rosalie l'a senti, elle est donc partit à la recherche de cet humain qui avait tenté de diable en s'approchant. Mais arrivée sur place, Rosalie à découvert un homme qui lui convenait parfaitement, mais humain … Et malgré le fait qu'Emmett soit humain, Rosalie lui a sauté dessus comme lui, et ils ont fais l'amour 6 heures à la suite … Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett soit tellement épuisé et époustouflé de la beauté de son amante d'après Rosalie, qu'il face une crise cardiaque … Alors, Rosalie l'à amené ici, et un nouveau Cullen est né. Suite à ça Emmett est devenus le copain de Rosalie et mon meilleur ami et frère à la fois. Grâce à cette relation, Rosalie m'as pardonné en se trouvant comme raison que si elle était morte, elle n'aurait pas rencontré l'homme de sa vie. Puis, à peut-près 35 ans après, Alice à débarqué avec Jasper une nuit en nous sautant au cou, et en nous assurant que nous allions êtres très, très proche … Nous sommes alors devenus une grande famille …

Il s'interrompus ici se perdant dans ses souvenir an ce qui concernais la suite pendant que je m'imaginais si bien l'histoire, Son histoire qu'il venait de me confier …

_ Waw … Commentais-je en un souffle devant la confidence qu'il venait de me faire. Mais il me lança un regard noir devant la réplique que je venais de lâcher. Mr n'était pas content de mon interruption dans son monologue.

_Désolée … M'excusais-je penaude d'avoir laisse cour à ma paroles sans réfléchir.

_ Pas grave … M'assura-t-il.

_Heureusement, il n'y a quand même pas mort d'homme … Hum …

Il me lança un regard meurtrier, laçant des éclairs.

_ Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas mort d'Homme, mais il peut y avoir mort de Vampire si il n'y en a pas une qui se la ferme …

_ Et bien « une » a un nom !! Ok ??

_ Et bien « une » elle va s'en prendre une !!!

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit « une » ??

_ Non, et j'en ai rien à foutre, je veux juste qu'elle ferme sa grande …

_ Sa grande quoi ???

_ Sa grande gueule !!! Répliqua-t-il en haussant la voix tout en se levant aussi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'être complètement redresser que déjà ma main s'abattit sur sa joue.

_ Aouuuuuïïïïïïïïï ! P*tin mais ce n'est pas une main que t'as !!!

_ Ouai, et bien t'avais qu'à pas me dire ça !!!

_ Alors là, je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce que j'ai dis !!

Il se reprit ma main en pleine figure mais cette fois-ci il me la rendit, ce qui me fis tomber complètement. Je me rattrapai à ce qui me passai sous ma main soit … Edward Cullen (NA : Décidément celui-là, il est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… xD) Ce dernier, ne s'étant pas attendus à cette chute tomba avec moi et nous nous retrouvâmes emmêlées, oui, c'était bien le mot.

_ P*tin, mais qu'est ce que tu fous, Bella merde !!

_ Ahh, sort de sur mon, tu me fais mal !!! Et en plus, tu m'étouffe !

_ Bella dois-je te rappeler qu'en tant que Vampire tu n'a besoin de respirer, autrement dit, je ne peux pas t'étouffer !!

_ Rahhhhh, alors, soit toi de sur moi !!

_ J'essaye, mais tu m'en empêche !!!

Puis, nous gigotâmes, nous commençâmes à roulez tout les deux accrochés, nous prîmes de l'élan, toujours en nous disputant et nous arrivâmes au bord de l'eau, sur la berge de la rivière à exactement 5 cm de l'eau.

Nous étions couverts de boue …

_ Cullen, tu fais un geste est tu es mort !

_ Mais on ne va pas rester comme ça éternellement !!

_ Ouai, mais si tu bouge je tombe, et je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à t'entrainer avec moi dans ma chute !!!

_ Laisse tomber poulette !

_ Salaud !

Mécontent que ce mot lui soit attribué Edward me pinça, mais à cause de nos roulade sa main se trouva mal placée et il se trouva à me pincer les fesses …

_ Aïeeeeeeee !!

Sous la surprise je sursautai, ce qui suffi à nous faire tourner d'un quart de tour soit …

En quelques mots, nous tombâmes à l'eau … L'eau gelée se referma sur moi comme un étau glacé … Je battis des jambes et fis se mouvoir mes bras afin de prendre un bouffée d'oxygène après 1 minutes sous l'eau à me demander dans quelle direction était la surface de ce cour d'eau. Je pris une grande respiration en refaisant surface, et me débattis avec l'élément autour de moi pour flotter et réussir à ne pas couler comme une pierre au fond de cette foutue rivière.

D'un cou, une poigne de fer se referma autour de ma taille, et me ramena vers me bord, et me déposa sur le sable, à moitié affalé sur mon corps trempé et fatigué d'avoir dus nager, ou enfin, essayer du moins, de nager jusqu'ici.

_ Merci … Soufflais-je à l'homme couché sur moi complètement essoufflé.

_ De rien … Me répondis-t-il.

Après un moment de silence, me releva en poussant Edward de sur moi, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Je secouai mon Tee-shirt plein de gravillons déposée par le courant du cour d'eau, ce qui me valut un commentaire de la art d'Edward.

_ Hey, non, mai, tout ce que tu fais tomber me tombe dessus, alors va te secouer plus loin !

Puis, il vit que grâce à sa position allongé, il avais une vue imprenable sur mes seins grâce à mon Tee-shirt que je secouais.

_ Ahhh, non, mais en faite, ça va !

_ Ouai, c'est ça …

_ P*tin, mais t'es bien foutue quand même …

_ QUOI ????!!!!!

_ Merde, j'ai dus penser à haute voix …

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes seins, pour me couvrir ne serais-je qu'un peu de la transparence de mon Tee-shirt. Puis, je pris conscience de la stupidité de mon geste puisque de toutes façon ma poitrine n'avait plus de secrets pour lui … Entre notre première rencontre et cette escapade dans l'eau ma poitrine avait été exposée plus que dans ma vie d'humaine …

_ C'est à cause de toi que je suis trempée …

_ Heu … pour ma gouverne, je suis trempé aussi …

_ J'en ai rien à faire ! Je suis toute mouillée quand même !

_ Désolé …

_ En plus elle était gelée !!

_ Mouai … C'est vrai, j'avoue …

Après un moment de silence sur la berge allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sable chaud, réchauffé par le soleil, Edward rompis le silence …

_ Je suis désolé …

_ Tu me l'as déjà dis plusieurs fois … Mais pourquoi cette fois-ci ??

_ Pour tous les mensonges dans lesquels tu vis depuis 3 mois …

_ Explique-moi une bonne fois pour toutes !

_ Es-tu prête à m'écouter jusqu'à la fin ???

_ Seulement si tu es prêt à recevoir des coups à la fin si c'est si horrible que ça …

_ Humm … Ok

_ Donc, le débarquement d'Alice et Jasper, nous avons passés de supers année … Puis, un jour, alors que je chassais tranquillement dans la forêt, j'ai entendis comme un gros BOUM !

Et je suis allé voir …

Il me regarda intensément.

_ Et je t'ai vus, étendues, sur la route, ensanglantée … Tu étais, tellement …. Tellement … Enfin, tu avais l'air si … Si innocente !! J'ai vus cet homme dans son camion, et j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais en rien responsable de ce qui venait de t'arriver … C'était cet homme, ce Salaud qui avec 3 grammes d'alcool dans le sang avait pris son camion pour aller je ne sais ou … Il est mort sur le cou, je croyait que c'en était fini pour toi aussi … Puis, je me suis approché de toi … –Il s'approcha de moi– Puis, j'ai entendus ton pouls, il était faible, même très faible … Mais présent. Alors, j'ai mis ma main sur ta joue –Il mit sa main sur ma joue– et j'ai vus que j'avais très peu de temps pour décider de ton sors … J'avais trois choix qui s'offraient à moi … Te laisser mourir, appeler l'ambulance, ou bien te transformer …

Mais, appeler l'ambulance fus un choix que je ne pus prendre car les secours seraient arrivés trop tard pour te sauver … Alors, j'ai décidé de te sauver et transformer en une des nôtres …

J'ai planté mes crocs dans ta chair fraîche, enfin, dans celle de ton cou, et j'ai injecté le venin qu'ils contenaient. J'ai crus que je n'arriverai pas à arrêter de boire ton sang –Il détourna le regard, pris soudainement d'admiration pour les chaussures–, mais, finalement, j'ai trouvé la force, et j'ai réussis à arrêter de m'abreuver …Je t'ai alors ramené à la maison, et c'est à ce moment là que je regrette …

Il regrettait donc de m'avoir sauvé ??? C'est ça ?? Merci, ça fais toujours plaisir à attendre !

_ Bella, écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin, je t'en pris … Son regard était suppliant.

Je lui fis face, et le regardai d'un air contrarié.

_ Je te jure, au plus profond de moi, de mon cœur, de mon âme morte …. Que je suis désolé, et que je regrette à présent ce que j'ai fais à partir de ce moment là ! Ne pars pas et écoute moi jusqu'au bout après, libre à toi de faire ce dont tu as envie …

_ Continu … grognais-je.

_ Je t'ai donc ramené à la maison, chez les Cullen, mais à mon arrivée, seulement Carlisle étais là … Je lui ai donc demandé de te transformer … Et malgré la réticence de Carlisle à transformer une inconnue, il a approuvé mon choix …

_ Pourquoi ???

_ Parce que … Parce que je lui ai dis que … que je voulais de toi comme petite copine …

QUOI ???!!!

Après un grand silence, il reprit son récit avec un regard suppliant, et emplis de douleur :

_ Alors, il s'est approché de toi, a vérifié que tu sois bien dans la transformation, et puis, il a du partir pour une urgence à l'hôpital, il est donc parti, et tous les autres sont arrivés, et les réactions, n'ont pas toutes été les mêmes…

_ Comment ça ??

_ Et bien, Emmett, c'est estimé heureux d'avoir encore quelqu'un à embêter … Esmée était heureuse d'avoir encore une fille, Alice contente d'avoir une partenaire de plus pour faire du shopping, et Jasper, étais neutre, juste heureux pour suivre le mouvement … Mais en ce qui concerne Rosalie … Elle était furieuse de ton arrivée improvisée … Si elle avait pus choisir entre rester humaine, ou devenir vampire, elle aurait pris sans hésiter l'humanité … Elle aurait voulu que tu ne subisse pas ce qu'elle a du vivre durant les premières années de sa transformation. Elle a beaucoup souffert … Et elle aurait voulus mourir … Alors, quand elle t'a revu, elle est retournée dans le passé en un rien de temps … Et a revécus toutes ces années de souffrance et de malheurs … Mais surtout, sa rage et sa haine contre moi a refait surface … Et elle m'a haït durant 3 jours, et tu ne peux t'imaginer comme j'ai souffert durant ces jours là … Alors, j'ai décider de partir, car je ne pouvait plus supporter cette culpabilité de t'avoir sauver par rapport à ce que Rosalie me disait, ou plutôt me hurlait … Elle me hurlait, intérieurement, comme extérieurement, que tu m'en voudrait à jamais de t'avoir transformer, et je ne pouvais supporter encore une fois ces années d'exclusion, de pure ignorassions de ta par, ou de la part de quelqu'un de ma famille. Alors, je suis parti, j'ai exaucé le veux le plus cher de Rosalie à ce moment là : De faire partir la personne qui empoisonner la vie de tout le monde … à savoir, moi … Je suis donc partis pour Los Angeles … Et j'y suis resté environs 3 mois, jusqu'à ce que la maison me manque, que Forks me manque … Alors, je suis revenus.

Plein de culpabilité par rapport à ce que j'avais fais … Par rapport au fait que j'avais condamné une pauvre humaine à vivre ce que je vis … Je le regrette tellement, si tu savais …

Je regrette d'être passé ce jour là sur cette route, et de ne pas avoir appelé les secours au lieu d'avoir planté mes dents dans ta chair fraîche …

_ En bref, tu regrette de m'avoir sauvé ce jour là, tu regrette de m'avoir connus … Tu regrette tout ce qui me concerne … Franchement, j'en ai connus des cons, mais alors, toi, t'es vraiment une synthèse !

Sur ces derniers mots, je le repoussais brutalement, mais outre un léger mouvement de recul, il ne parut pas ébranlé. J'avançais, et jouait des points contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que mes mains me brûlent. J'abatis mes points sur son torse se toutes mes forces, donnant des coups, les uns après les autres nourris de tant de rage contenus durant son discours…

Je me débattis de plus belle durant cinq minutes avant d'abandonner, comprenant que je gaspillais mon énergie pour rien, mitraillant un torse de marbre, presque insensible. Les yeux d'Edward ne me lâchaient plus … Ils ne m'avaient jamais parus aussi noirs …

_ Tu as fini ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Non. M'écriais-je.

Je lui décrochai un coup de pied aussi violent que possible dans le ventre, de quoi montrer la rage que je contenais encore.

_ Je te laisse une minute pour te défouler, et après, c'est mon tour.

Je voulus d'un coup ne plus le voir du tout, alors, je bondis vers la forêt, mais Edward me rattrapa au vol et me plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre, pressant ses cuisses contre les miennes.

_ Je comprends que tu m'en veuille … Reprit-il.

_ Je te hais. Hurlais-je.

Il fit glisser ses mains tièdes sur mon cou. Avec une légère pression sur ma gorge, il me força à relever la tête. Je sentis alors ses lèvres s'écraser contre les miennes avec une telle force que je ravalai l'insulte que j'avais sur le bout de la langue. Ses mains retombèrent sur les épaules et effleuraient mes bras avant de venir se poser dans le bas de mon dos. Des frissons d'angoisse, mais aussi de plaisir me parcouraient. Lorsqu'il voulut me serrer contre lui, je le mordis.

_ Je rêve ou tu m'as mordu ?? s'exclama-t-il passant sa langue sur sa lèvre.

_ Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de prendre des quelque chose au serieux ???

_ Certaines choses. Dit-il en tapotant sa lèvre.

_ Comme quoi, par exemple ??

_ Toi …

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !!

**Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, donnez moi vos avis, Svp !!**

**Merci d'avance !!**

**Bisoux vampiriques !**

**Léa.**


End file.
